


One Last Family Trip

by Lady_of_Blu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Death, Extremely Underage, Extremely Underage Death, Extremely Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Guro, Incest, May Make Small Edits Over Time, Multi, Other, Snuff, Underage Death, Underage Sex, Vomiting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Blu/pseuds/Lady_of_Blu
Summary: Lori has twenty five female relatives and plans for every last one of them. After winning the rights to trim the family tree, the seventeen year old enacts her plans by taking a family trip to the Historical Museum of Life and Death.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 144





	1. Of Buses and Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori gets the ladies in line and lovingly leads a lone aunt to her destination of desired death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

A dreamy sigh escaped my lips as I gazed down the length of the chartered bus. Standing backwards in my seat at the front, leaning over its cushion, I could see nearly everyone’s head bobbing to the rhythm of the road. I found their mouths the most captivating sight, from what I could make out. Most were engaged in idle chatter with another in their row, some were suckling their mothers’ teats, and a few others still were held in contemplative silence. That last grouping was likely not sharing my excitement as the gate came into view, with a large, conspicuous label reading “Historical Museum of Life and Death,” and complimented by the large bronze statue of a nude woman hung from her neck. For my part, though, I was giddy as a cumslut at the weekend gloryhole. …Today was going to be perfect…

I had been planning this trip for several weeks, ever since the Spring Family BBQ and the contest hosted by my dad, Beau, and his two brothers, Bryce and Blake. The meal was an annual affair as far back as I could remember, but the competition was a first. They declared that the Nix Clan, as my father and uncles called the whole family, seemed to be cursed. In seventeen years not a single Nix woman had spawned a single male offspring, and heaven knows it hadn’t been for a lack of trying… Each of the three brothers had a wife, except Bryce, the oldest, who had two. Each wife had produced three or more daughters, and several of _those_ had been bred by one of Bryce, Blake, or Beau once or more. In all? I was the eldest of the daughters, with three aunts, two sisters, ten cousins, and nine nieces.

My father and uncles had decided that enough was enough, and they were moving on to greener pastures. However, far from being heartless, they intended to leave a nice little nest egg for one lucky Nix lady. All they had to do was propose the best arrangements for the other twenty five women. Seems I was the only one to come up with the idea for this trip. Seems like all the other proposals ranged from asinine to boring to expensive to laborious to… …You get the idea. With thirteen of the ladies being under 10, I hadn’t thought my competition to be too intense. Sure, there were some smart ones in the lot of us, but I would have bet not one of them had the same sadistic streak I did. I would have won that bet. …I did win that bet.

After a night of deliberating over the submissions, and a morning of fucking the finalists, the brothers had made their decision. Over breakfast it was announced to all that the fate of twenty five Nix ladies was now in my hands, complete with instructions for the lot of them to enjoy their remaining time on the family farm while I made the necessary arrangements for the upcoming trip. My father, my uncles, and I kept very tight lipped in those weeks, wanting to keep the reveal a surprise. Now, as I watched chatting lips close, and closed lips turn to scowls of fear or grins of anticipation, I knew the wait had been worth it. …Today _was_ going to be perfect…

“Alright, ladies, listen up!” I addressed my audience as I squared my shoulders and stood straight. While only seventeen, I was adamant about maintaining my fit physique. I could be a commanding presence when I needed to, I felt. “We’re here. Welcome to the last Nix Family Trip! Now, I want to make some things very clear,” my voice projected down the bus as it came to a stop in the unloading area, right behind what looked to be a school bus. “First thing’s first; I won, plain and simple. So y’all are going to follow my lead through this museum. Second; None of you are going home. Third; I’ve already made arrangements with the staff, and my dominion over each woman here is absolute. Try to run and the staff are just going to bring you right back to me.” All the faces that were showing fear before were now wracked with absolute dread, and all the faces looking eager were now lost in lusty dreams of what was to come from today’s venture. Mirabelle, my sixteen year old middle sister, was even reaching under her short skirt to caress her slit as I continued talking. “Lastly; Since we can all tell-… Well…” Thinking about the younger girls on board I amended my statement, “Since most of us can tell what we’re doing here, why not just accept it and have fun with the day? So! Before we get off the bus, are there any questions?”

Before I even finished I knew exactly who would be the first to speak up. RaeLynn… My redheaded, green eyed cousin with enviably full, perky tits and a body with curves that could derail a freight train. She was the embodiment of teenage perfection, always flaunting her gorgeous features with scant, revealing clothing that left her milky breasts open for the world to ogle. I hated her. Her smooth, lilting voice made my skin crawl as she stood to speak, one of her three daughters drinking from her chest. “What the fuck, Lori?” RaeLynn spat at me. “You mean to say you’re killin’ us _all_?!” Always quick to talk down to me, RaeLynn had spent all sixteen years of her life acting like she was the Queen of the Nix Litter. That and she was always keen to remind me I was ‘one whole year, to the day,’ older than her at every opportunity. I was especially going to enjoy knocking her down a peg, or two.

“Yes, Rae,” I responded flatly. “Remember the whole ‘I won’ and ‘none of you are going home’ bits? Kinda thought that gave it away. Are there any more _productive_ questions?” My eyes rolled at my cousin before turning to the others in the crowd.

A small, innocent voice piped up from beside RaeLynn, “Ummm… I wanna ask a question?” Harper, Rae’s oldest daughter at four years old, batted her round, green eyes at me. She was like a small, pudgy copy of her mother, complete with a matching outfit that left her flat chest exposed for all to see. “I don’t know what ‘killin’’ is.”

Her sweet voice and naïve confusion of questions over statements were too adorable for words. “Awww, you sweet child,” I cooed as I walked into the aisle down to her seat. Picking her up brought a scowl to her mother’s face, so I just winked at Rae as I carried Harper back towards the front of the bus. “Killing, with a ‘G,’ hun, is when you make a living thing stop living.” I booped her nose and she giggled as I continued in a saccharinely sing songy voice, “It’s like going to sleep, but never waking up. You like sleeping, don’t you?” That was less a question and more a comment on how Rae spoiled her children horrendously, letting them do nothing but laze around every day. Harper giggled and nodded emphatically, though, so I turned back to the rest of my extended family. “Anything else?”

Most of the girls seemed too distracted by the reality of their last day or their soaking pussies to give much thought, save one. Aurora, my youngest aunt at nineteen, stood to speak. She had often felt more like a sister ever since she became the second wife to my uncle Bryce on her twelfth birthday, so I smiled warmly at her beautiful blue eyes as she spoke. “Can… Can we… request how? Would that be ok?” she asked as she played with her long, blonde braid nervously.

The question honestly caught me off guard. I had planned nearly every detail of the day, I hadn’t even considered that any of my relatives would be so bold as to have a preference, already. “That’s a great question…” I mulled it over for a few moments, still absentmindedly playing with Harper in my arms. “How’s about this; Any of y’all can tell me how you’d want to go, and I‘ll at the very least consider it. Fair?” A few heads nodded in response, and Aurora quickly ran up to whisper her idea into my ear. Grinning deviously I replied almost instantly, “Oh yes, I think I can arrange that.” Seeing no one else looking to raise their voice I spoke to the crowd once more. “Alright, ladies, let’s unload this meat wagon!”

I sauntered out of the bus and proceeded to conduct the troop into something resembling a line. Some of the toddlers required hand holding or being carried, so in all there were seventeen women and girls tending to eight toddlers, all grouped and ready to witness each other’s ends. Before we could enter the museum, though, I had Aunt Aurora’s request right in front of us. Just to the side of the main path were a line of pillories to either side of a small plaque. Handing Harper over to her mother, I took Aurora’s hand and walked her over to get her situated. Both of us took a moment to read the placard over.

“Widely used in the Nineteenth Century and earlier, the pillory consisted of hinged wooden boards with holes set to restrain a body by the neck and wrists, often forcing the victim to bend forward in an awkward and vulnerable position. Similar to stocks, those convicted of perjury, subordination, or even drunken disorder in public, among other crimes, would be sentenced to be placed in a public pillory for a set amount of time. Often the public shame and jeering was the goal for the punishment, but it was not uncommon for the crowd or administrators to subject the victim to physical abuse such as having mud, excrement, food, or stones thrown at them, flagellation, shaving, or even branding. While not always intended, a victim could die while bound.

Our state of the art steel pillories are designed specifically for death. Once locked into the device, the victim will not be released until no pulse is detected from its inborne heartrate monitor. Additionally, we have our pillories divided into two sections. Those on the left of this sign are designated for shame and abuse, with various throwing and striking implements available nearby. Those on the right of this sign are designated for ‘Free Use’ only, with sensors mounted to register and count the orgasms of its victim. Once the victim has cum a randomly set number of times a blade will descend through the neck to behead the person bound within it.”

Aurora and I both giggled in unison as we instantly knew on which side she’d be placed. I guided her to the right and opened the hinged metal as she shed what few clothes she had on. Admiring her naked frame in the sunlight was quite arousing. Before she could bend into the bindings I moved in and kissed her deeply. Our lips melted into one another’s as my arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her close against me. The heat radiating from between her legs did not go unnoticed, one of my hands instinctively groping and kneading her curvy ass intently. She moaned into my mouth as my other hand reached up to grab a fistful of her blonde hair. Moments seemed to stretch for hours as I enjoyed my aunt’s embrace for the last time, and wet as she was getting me I didn’t want to spend the whole day fucking just her. ..I’d spent many a day doing just that, already…

With reluctance and purpose, I pulled her from my kiss and pushed her forward into the metal harness. Without a moment’s pause I slammed the pillory shut, the mechanical lock whirring as it registered a new victim having been placed in its care. A small display on the top left corner spun some numbers randomly until finally settling on twenty seven. I moved around to the other side and caressed Aurora’s cheek softly. “Well, aunt,” I smiled down at her. “Looks like you’ve got just over two dozen orgasms left, twenty seven to be exact. I hope you enjoy them.” I bent down for a final kiss before moving back to my family to guide them inside.

As I opened the doors and started funneling them in I looked back to see our bus driver had decided to make use of the free nineteen year old pussy before heading off. He was balls deep in her with his pants around his knees, but from the way my aunt was crying out there was no way he was enjoying her half as much as she was enjoying him. I laughed as I could hear her shouting, “Twenty six more, c’mon and FUCK me, old man!!” Yes… …Today was going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is written in homage, and with the permission, of [AbbottWarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbottWarr)'s [The Last Field Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320179/chapters/25337556). I wanted to use the world AbbotWarr created with that story as a canvas for another trip through the Museum. I hope I do the original vision some modicum of justice by the end of this trek! The first chapter is a bit slower than the next ones, but I've got twenty five women and girls to chew through. Setting the stage seemed worth it, to me.


	2. About Those Donations...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled into the Museum, Lori decides to shed some weight from the troupe of girls before moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

It was a good thing that we had dawdled as we did coming in. As my family coalesced in the entrance way a gaggle of school girls and what appeared to be their teacher were congregating around the center of the main hallway. From what I could see, they seemed to be demonstrating the electric chair that was on display as the first exhibit after entering the museum. Not wanting to disrupt their learning I took my time settling up at the main desk.

Looking around I could see the various openings that led to the different halls as well as the gift shop. There were posters advertising for “Wallets, Bags, Belts! All made from real girl leather kindly donated by visitors!” and “Going home a few members short? Why not buy a video to remember them by! All exhibits filmed and sold!” That gave me two ideas I hadn’t considered.

I turned to the attendant at the main desk to ask, “Hey, that ‘donated by visitors’ bit for the girl leather… Does that have to come from the exhibits, or can I just donate some girls to y’all?”

The well dressed gentleman behind the counter looked over my shoulder to the flock of ladies and girls behind me before smiling back at me. “Yeah, you can just donate them,” he stated matter-of-factly, as though that was one of the most commonly asked questions he gets. “What ages? Different processing departments, you see,” he went on to explain.

“Oh, just a handful of toddlers,” I responded jovially. “Two one year olds, a two year old, and a three year old.”

He laughed and pressed a button in from of him. A large bin slid forward from a panel of the front desk with a label reading ‘Donation Bin’ on the inside lip. Along the bottom of the bin were rows of protrusions of gradually increasing length and girth surrounded by what looked to be contoured seating, seeming to divide the container into assigned segments by age. “We don’t have a daycare facility, you see,” the handsome man offered. “Lots of folks just dump the small ones on us instead of bringing them in. …Or up, I guess!” He laughed at his own remark before continuing, “Just strip ‘em down and plop ‘em on a peg, we’ll handle the rest.”

“Thanks, sugar,” I winked at him and turned back to my followers. “Ok, real fast before we go in. Mirabelle, Paisley, Rylee, and Rose,” I called, quickly correcting myself. “No, not you, Rose, _other_ Rose. Bryce’s Rose. Yes, good. Now…” pausing, I made sure that each of them was carrying their kids as I had expected. They were, so I continued, “Please disrobe your kiddos and bring them on up. Sorry, but I don’t feel like getting behind schedule on account of extra little ones slowing us down.” My sister and three cousins looked at me, then each other, then back to me. They all slowly began taking what clothes their kids had off and tossing them into the nearby trash bin.

“Why just us four?” my cousin Rylee asked. The fourteen year old shared many features with her sister, RaeLynn. Remarkably full breasts for her age freely on display, a curvy frame that looked just like her sister’s had two years before, and she carried herself with the same arrogant, sassy air that made me hate RaeLynn so vehemently. Only her brown eyes and hair really set her apart. She looked me up and down with Willow, her now naked one year old daughter, resting on her hip. “Rae’s got two kids around the same age, why ain’t she up here, too”

“Oh, cousin,” I cooed back at Rylee. “Because I hate your sister, you know that. I’ve got extra special plans for her brats, don’t you worry.” Already reaching for her child, I just smiled as I pulled young Willow away and over to the Donation Bin. Rylee just scoffed at me and returned to her mother and sisters in the crowd while I tried to situate her daughter.

It took me a moment, but I realized the ‘pegs,’ as the attendant had called them, were designed to penetrate the toddler’s slit or ass, depending on which row you placed them in. Upon further inspection I noticed that the older kids’ seats were set with two larger phalluses apiece, designed to dig into both holes at once. I grinned as tiny Willow cried out when I forced her down in a row that pushed the plastic nub roughly into her undeveloped cunt, her brown eyes watering up and welling over in tears. Right as I expected screaming to begin I heard some kind of rushing noise and noticed a pool of milky liquid, tinged rose with a trace of blood, oozing from the toddler’s pussy.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a mild sedative designed to prevent our volunteers from getting too rowdy,” the attendant called to me without even looking up from his monitor. A pleasant and welcome surprise, I thought, as I moved back to my next cousin. Rose, all of twelve years old, stood there holding her one year old, Scarlett. They both had the same rich, umber skin and tight, red curls of hair, but Rose’s eyes shined a vibrant green while Scarlett’s seemed almost a muted brown. Rose, never having been one for words, simply handed the child over with a smile.

“Thanks, cousin,” I said as I kissed her cheek. She fell back into the crowd while I took young Scarlett to the bin. Having put Willow in the first row, I decided to put Scarlett further back into the first row designed for anal penetration. By leaning the little one forward I freed a hand to spread her little cheeks and rocked her back onto the peg. It took some pushing as well, as I hadn’t thought to lubricate her at all, but the sedative quickly pooling around her rear reassured me I wouldn’t hear the girl complain. Turning as I stood I approached Rose’s older sister, Paisely.

The fifteen year old shared the same darker complexion as Rose and Scarlett, as did Paisley’s two year old, Olive. However, the teen was a bit more talkative than her younger counterparts. She grinned at me and pulled her baby to her side as I approached. “Uh uh, Lori,” she scolded me playfully. “You ain’t takin’ my baby for free.” Paisley licked her lips and eyed me up and down, I couldn’t help but smile coyly back at her.

“Alright, alright, what’s it gonna take?” I chided back to her.

“How were you plannin’ to off me? I gotta make sure I like the idea,” she demanded. Not wanting to spoil anyone’s surprise ending, I leaned in and whispered it into her ear. “I see, I see...” she said as she mulled over my plan for a moment. “Well… How’s about _this_ , instead?” She leaned in in kind and whispered something so deviously brilliant I felt a trickle of arousal spread down my inner thigh. “I wanna go out with a bang, after all,” she added as a final note, swaying her plump hips in a slow rhythm as she awaited my response.

“Yeah, I’m down with that. Just means you have to wait til near the end, is all. That ok with you?” With her nod of approval we had a deal and she handed me her kid. I turned to the bin and, getting more used to the necessary motions, swiftly forced Olive down onto the slightly larger two year old vaginal peg. A small cry escaped her lips before the familiar rush indicated her sedative was on its way. As the pool of liquid spread around the front of her tiny crotch I stood to tend to my sister’s child.

Mirabelle, her daughter, and I all had our father’s blue eyes and dark brown hair, but Mirabelle always kept hers in perfectly rolled, shoulder length curls. I always felt as though they framed her features the best out of our whole branch of the Nix family tree. My sister was gorgeous, to say the least, and her rounded sixteen year old body just added to her appeal. She leaned in to kiss me as she handed me Raleigh, her three year old.

“Do me a favor, sis?” Mirabelle asked me as our lips finally parted.

“Anything for you, love,” I replied, stroking her brunette locks tenderly.

“On your way out… Could you…” she broke off, caressing Raleigh’s head gently before going on. “Could you order a wallet from her? I just… I want to know that a part of me will always be with you, after this. …After today.” Her voice was so sincere and genuine it made my heart melt. I was genuinely going to miss her.

“Yeah, no problem, sis. I’ll make the arrangements before we head in, kay?” I kissed her forehead before taking Raleigh back towards the bin, stopping to address the attendant, again. “Hey, how can I set up an order to get a wallet made from this one? And the videos, I can order multiple copies, right?” I asked, showing him my niece while, my second poster-fueled insight, thinking the videos would make great gifts for my dad and uncles.

He rooted through his desk drawer before coming up with a clipboard and what looked to be some kind of piercing gun. “Here, fill this out real fast,” he instructed as he fiddled with the device for a moment. It didn’t take me long to fill it out and hand it back. As he took the form from me he leaned forward towards the child. “And yeah, videos can be ordered in bulk, even. Hold her real still, for me?” he asked as he placed the clamps around her small nipple. With the pull of the trigger and a snapping sound, a small tag bearing a sequence of numbers and a barcode dangled from Raleigh’s flat chest. “Here you go,” the attendant said as he offered me a stub matching the tag. “Just turn that in at the Gift Shop on your way out and they’ll have it shipped out soon as she’s processed, and they’ll take care of the videos, too” he explained as the young girl started to cry at the pain from her breast.

“Thanks, again, sugar,” I offered and blew a kiss at him. Pulling Raleigh off the counter I positioned her into the three year old seating of the bin. This took a bit more finesse, as she was to get penetrated by two longer pegs. I used a bit of spit to glisten up the anal peg, first, then gently rocked the child back and forth between the two until I felt the pop indicate her too young pussy was taking in its nub, too. Much more gently than the other children, I eased Raleigh into place, gave her a final kiss on the head, and stood to leave as the liquid pooled around her. Waiving at the handsome and helpful man at the desk I called out, “Catch ya on the way out, cutie!”

With the littlest ones, save two, tended to, I checked the main hall. It seemed the school girls had finished with the chair and had started filing into the Hall of Executions. This worked out perfectly for me, as I hadn’t wanted to entangle our groups, _and_ my plans called for a different hall first. I corralled my family and brought them into the main hall, the smell of burnt flesh and piss hanging around the corpse of one of the schoolgirls still sitting in the electric chair.

“Ok! Family, I’d like to officially welcome y’all to the Historical Museum of Life and Death,” I spoke clearly enough for everyone to hear, but not so loud as to drown out the great room completely. “Now I can tell by the way some of y’all are refusing to look me in the eyes that not all y’all want to be here, that’s fair. Y’all can thank my dad and his brothers for it, I’m just the one that came up with the idea they liked the most. Now I can _also_ tell that _some_ of y’all…” I eyed my ten year old sister Nora and my nine year old cousin Reba playing with each other’s pussies, staring intently at the dead preteen in the chair behind me. “… _Some_ of y’all seem happy as hell to be doing this with me. So! Let’s get right to it!”

“Where are we goin’ first?” shouted Regina, my aunt and RaeLynn’s mother. She was twenty eight, had her red hair done the same as her daughter, and even wore a matching shirt which let her large, slightly saggy tits stand bare.

“So glad you asked, aunt Regina,” I wryly retorted. “To take care of you, your daughters, and your other granddaughters.” My grin could not have been broader, nor more sinister as I gestured to the crowd. “To the Hall of Torture we go!” …Today was going perfectly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action's almost getting started. I know I probably took longer than I needed to in getting going, but... ...I dunno. I felt like this is going to be an important scene by the end. Next chapter's got more oompf to it, promise.


	3. Enter the Hall of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori lets her cousin know she means business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

As if my declaration of our first stop was a cue, Regina, RaeLynn, and Rylee tried to bolt. I guess Rose and Reba, Regina’s eleven and nine year old daughters, hadn’t crossed their minds, but Rae _did_ try to carry Summer and Annalee, her three and two year olds. Harper, Rae’s four year old, did her best to stagger along. It was a pitiful attempt, really… Before a minute had passed several staff members had the lot of them in cuffs and brought right back to me.

“I told you on the bus, bitches,” I scoffed at the lot of them. “I have total dominion over y’all in here. Ever since we crossed that gate you’ve been mine.” I turned to the large men holding them in place to thank them. “You boys are just too sweet to bring me back my family. Tell you what… I’m not going to need _this_ one, just yet,” I said as I slapped Regina across her cheek hard enough to echo through the room. “Why don’t the lot of you help me set up in the Hall of Torture, real quick, and y’all can play with her while I trim the family tree some, hmm?”

They men all chuckled and nodded their appreciation, hauling Regina’s band of rebels in front of the other ladies as I guided us to our first exhibit in the Hall of Torture. After asking the men to set RaeLynn’s children up in their harnesses I took their mother from her ward and brought her over to the plaque explaining what I was about to unleash upon poor Harper, Summer, and Annalee. My sister, Mirabelle, took hold of Rylee so the staff members could go enjoy Regina while I took care of my business.

“Rae?” I turned to my cousin. “Would you be so kind as to read to the others what we have, here? Thaaaanks, hun.” I smacked her ass as I looked over her children. Harper, the eldest at four, stood naked between two metallic, squared pillars. She had her legs spread and arms extended upwards and outwards, her ankles and wrists held firmly in place with chained cuffs. Summer, RaeLynn’s three year old, stood bound in a very similar fashion on the next space over, only her arms were held more upright than to the sides given her smaller size. Annalee, at only two, was not big enough to stand, and she wound up suspended in midair by specialized cuffs designed for someone her stature. Beneath each of them was a narrow, blunted metal pole sticking a few inches out of the ground. Each of them looked to their mother with the same watery, green eyes as Rae reluctantly began to read aloud.

“With references found as far back as the early 18th Century BCE, impalement has been a method of torture and execution for a wide variety of offenses. History has seen the penetration of a human by an object such as a hook, pole, spear, or stake as punishment for anything from adultery to suppressing rebellions. Various methods and uses have been documented for centuries, but impalement was possibly made most famous by the 15th Century Prince of Wallachia, Vlad III, otherwise known as ‘Vlad the Impaler,’ who used the method liberally on prisoners of war. Death could take anywhere from seconds to days, depending on a variety of factors.

To simplify the process, and for ease of use, we offer an automated system to conduct the impalement. Simply strap your victim in the provided harnesses, select a topper for the pole beneath them, set the starting pole height (we recommend beginning with full insertion of the head in either anal or vaginal cavities as the best starting height), and select the desired time for completed penetration. Bear in mind, a victim impaled slowly enough may take up to 3 days to expire”

Rae struggled to regulate her breathing after finishing. I had my mother, Loretta, come take hold of Rae, which left me free to select and attach the pole toppers for each of the little girls while my cousin had read the plaque. For Annalee I chose a narrow spike with a _very_ sharp tip. Summer was getting a smoothly blunted piece. For Harper, though, I selected a slightly wider tip that came to a flare at the base. Harper looked wary enough at its girth, but her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull when she saw the bottom edge was rimmed with small spikes.

“This is going to be awesome, Rae,” I said as I nudged my cousin in the side with my elbow. “Now… How long shall we take, huh? Three kids, I feel like I should give you some variety, huh?” RaeLynn struggled in her cuffs, her red hair dancing madly in her frustration as I walked over to Annalee. Pulling the pole upwards until it was nearly kissing the child’s pussy caused the little one to start shaking. The cries she made as I held her hip in one hand and pushed the spike up into her two year old slit were nothing compared to the obscenities spewing from her mother.

“I’m gonna fucking _KILL_ you, Lori, you hear me?!” the teenager spat at me amidst a stream of other insults.

“Cute, Rae,” I countered, walking over to the controls at Annalee’s station. “Now… She’s two, right? Let’s go for… two…” A heavy clunking noise silenced RaeLynn. “…seconds,” I finished. I had only just hit the confirmation for my entry, but my dramatic pause was a little mistimed. In two seconds’ time the metal pole that had only just started to push into Annalee’s pussy now stood tall through the top of her skull. The rush had been so fast and powerful that the sharp tip simply tore upwards into the small child without leaving her body time to react. Blood oozed from her smooth, hairless crotch, out of the corners of her mouth, and slowly seeped into her thin, red hair. The two year old was still gurgling through attempted breaths as her body began to shut down, and after just a few short moments her bladder released a small golden stream that ran down from between her legs.

When RaeLynn dropped to her knees in disbelief I was able to catch a glimpse of her mother in the corner. Two of the kind staff members were pinning down her arms and legs while another straddled her face, driving his cock deep into her throat. Regina looked like she was gagging, her red hair visibly wet from her own spittle and vomit. Another man was between her legs, pounding into her at a simply mind numbing pace. The men were not going easy on her. …This pleased me.

I sauntered over behind the three year old in the middle of the exhibit and began the process of positioning the blunted tip of her pole before being struck with inspiration. Quickly unscrewing the topper and running it over to the men raping my aunt, I tapped the shoulder of the gentleman choking Regina on his pipe.

“Pardon me, kind sir,” I said in my most polite and innocent tone. “Would you be so kind as to spare some of your seed to wet this for me?” He laughed as he took the metal piece from my outstretched hand, grunted, and pulled out of my aunt’s face. His spray was magnificent to watch; long ropes of pearly white jizz flew from his impressive cock and landed with nearly perfect aim onto my offering. Rotating the metal witch each pulse he nearly covered the whole thing, his excess cum plopped down into Regina’s eyes. She was starting to cry out about the pain when another staff member shoved his way over and plunged his rod into her open mouth.

I thanked the man that donated his lust by kissing him on the cheek and rushed back to behind Summer. Carefully screwing the topper back into place so as not to waste the ooze threatening to slide from its purchase, I slowly began to raise the pole into place. The toddler cried out to RaeLynn in earnest as the goo coated metal pressed against her pristine anus. She began bawling as I forced the first inch into her virgin cavity. She thrashed in her chains as a second inch probed into her even further, the remaining cum running the pole being met by a few red trails of blood from Summer’s throbbing sphincter.

“We did two seconds,” I reminded my cousin as I walked around to the controls at her three year old’s station. “Let’s drag this one out a bit more, yeah? Let’s go for three…” The pole began sliding upwards fairly slowly as I entered my selection. “…minutes. That’ll give us time to watch, huh?”

Summer was squirming and carrying on as more of the metal forced its way into her ass, slowly and steadily continuing to push her flesh aside on its trek. I stood to set up another important step on my road to destroying RaeLynn, smiling to myself as she knelt sobbing while watching her child. She didn’t even notice me pass.

It took me roughly a minute to find and prepare the tool I was looking for. I didn’t even care about the psychological torment that would have come from reading the description listed next to it to my cousin, I only cared about using the thing before it cooled off. As I came back to where Rae knelt in front of her middle daughter I could see by the distention in Summer’s abdomen how the progress was coming. The swell of flesh displaced by the metal pole was just past her belly button, and more blood was flowing down from between her legs. It even looked as though she had pissed herself in the tantrum, based on the small puddle just in front of her. She was still crying out for Rae to help her, but the mother could only bawl and cry as my mother and the cuffs help her firmly in place.

I knelt in front of my cousin and blocked her view, snapping my fingers in front of her eyes to demand her attention. “Hey. Hey. You see this?” I asked, holding what looked to be a sizable set of tongs save for the ends of the arms. They were set with a fork of gnarled hooks on both sides, bearing slight resemblance to two sets of horns that would collide at the tips when the device is clamped down. The last few inches of the metal were glowing red hot. “This,” I continued to explain, “is a breast ripper. And I’m going to use it,” I clanked the teeth of it together in front of her face for emphasis, “to rip your tit off.”

RaeLynn steadied herself enough to stop crying and stare me in the eyes. She looked as though she was about to say something, but any wit she had left was robbed from her as I reached up and pinched her left nipple harshly with my free hand. My cousin cried out when I pulled her perfectly formed, sixteen year old breast towards me. I set the breast ripper in line so it waited close enough for the heat to radiate onto her creamy skin and paused.

“I’ve always been jealous of your rack, I’ll admit,” I fessed up, and then promptly closed down with the tool. Hot metal bit into yielding flesh, the air was filled with a cacophony of Rae and Summer screaming and flesh sizzling. My mother nodded down at me and held onto my cousin’s shoulders even more tightly as I pulled back with the tongs as hard as I could. The meat of my cousin’s chest did its best to hold firm, but the force and the heat tore a massive piece of the tit clear off. RaeLynn’s perfect pair of pillows was now just one wondrous melon and a sliver of the underside of another, with a gaping would only half cauterized by the hot metal above. Blood ran liberally down my cousin’s front and onto the floor. “Now I’ve got nothing to be jealous of,” I spat down at her hanging head and moved to return the breast ripper to its display.

By the time I got back, little Summer was two thirds through her cycle. The bulge now met her ribcage, the three year old no longer screaming but struggling to breathe. She had titled her head upwards as if she were gulping for air a few moments later, her throat starting to swell from the pole, as well. Streaks of red ran from either side of her mouth from coughing up blood, and her once dazzling, emerald eyes looked like they were fading slowly. RaeLynn’s head was still hanging as she cried over the pain from her chest. Not wanting her to miss the finale of her middle daughter I took my mother’s place behind my cousin and pulled her head up to watch.

“Here it comes, Rae,” I barked into her ear as the final moments of Summer’s impalement came to pass. The pole had forced the toddler to angle her head enough to allow exit through her mouth, and now stood erect from beneath all the way through the child and up past her head. There was no more rising and falling of the kid’s flat chest, and a fresh stream of piss poured forth like the last knell of a fallen beast. I bit RaeLynn’s ear softly and ran my tongue over her cheek before whispering in a tender tone, “Only one kiddo left, cousin…”

Pushing Rae forward onto her stomach I walked over the get started with Harper. The four year old was truly going to make for a remarkable demonstration of this exhibit, I was certain. Bringing the chunk of my cousin’s breast over to the readied pole, I smeared Rae’s blood all over the large, vicious looking tip to wet it in the most delightedly perverse way I could think of. Yes… Today was going perfectly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lori DID promise to knock RaeLynn down a peg or two... Next chapter (which will hopefully be up within the next few days) will really hammer that home. I've got a few of the upcoming deaths planned, but there's still a long road to travel for the Nix ladies. 7 down, 18 to go!
> 
> Side note; I feel like I'm getting a better feel for Lori with this scene... This story is really taking itself over the more I write it.


	4. End of the RaeLynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori _proves_ to her cousin that she means business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

Harper was exceptionally pudgy for a four year old. Her round face was streaming with tears, her belly jiggled as she started hyperventilating. The plump lips of her tiny cunt were parting around the metal topper I had coated in her mother’s blood. I was fighting so hard to get her slit to take more than just the tip I almost missed my niece’s pleas.

“Aunt Lori!” the small redhead shouted down at me. “Please, I don’ wanna be killin’d!” I stopped my fussing for a moment and half heartedly chucked before raising my eyes to meet Harper’s.

“It’s ‘I don’t want to be killed,’ hun, with a ‘T’ and ‘ed,’” I replied. “And you don’t get a choice, little one. I’ve gotta go kill your mommy in a little bit, so I need you to just relax and accept that you’re going to go to sleep forever, really soon.” Pausing, I thought over what I was about to force upon the child and decided to correct myself. “Possibly really soon. It might take you a little while, but a lot of people are going to be really happy watching it happen, I promise. You want to help make people happy, right?”

Bless her soul, the small girl actually stopped crying for a moment and thought it over. She smiled weakly and nodded slowly. “I do wanna make people happy, yeah,” Harper almost whispered through a now hoarse throat.

“Good girl,” I beamed back, and then returned my attentions to starting her impalement. She did cry out a fair bit more as I eventually managed to force the metal in until just the spiked base of the topper was threatening the now obscenely stretched entrance of her young pussy. Deciding this was good enough to start the process I moved to the controls and entered my selection. Turning back to Rae I kicked the side of her head to get her attention. “Sorry, cousin, but you won’t be around to see Harper’s end. I’m setting her for four days. Granted, she’ll probably be dead before the morning, but you’re going out a bit sooner. You want to kiss your last kid goodbye?” I offered, thinking the sincerity of a tender moment might throw her off a bit.

RaeLynn stared daggers at me for several moments, long enough for the initial screams of her last living child to ring out and signify the spikes had entered her body and started scraping up her delicate insides. Hearing the renewed cries brought my cousin to tears and she nodded weakly. I leaned down and pulled her to her feet and steadied her in front of me. It took some more help from me to get Rae over to Harper, my cousin’s blood loss starting to catch up to her.

For a few moments RaeLynn held Harper against her intact breast and stroked the little girl’s head softly, cooing reassurances and songs of love into her ear. It wasn’t an altruistic move on my part, though, as I genuinely needed a moment to set up for my cousin’s turn to demonstrate an exhibit. After I had the bindings and weights prepped and in position I sidled up behind my cousin, wrapping an arm over her left shoulder and raking my nails across the crater of her former tit.

“Time to go, Rae. You’re up next,” I taunted over my cousin’s screams, the renewed pain of her wound causing her to collapse onto the ground in front of Harper. Kicking RaeLynn in the ribs before bending down and grabbing her hair, I simply dragged her a few displays down with the others following our wake. Her child’s cries could easily still be heard, just as planned. Plopping Rae down in front of the display’s plaque I read it aloud to the rest of my family.

“A favorite during the Spanish Inquisition, the wooden horse, sometimes referred to as the 'Spanish Donkey,' was a particularly painful device. First designed to torture women, a victim would be stripped and forced to straddle the angled cross beam. Weights or restraints would often be added to immobilize the victim, the force of their own weight often rupturing the perineum and possibly leaving the victim unable to walk. Variations on the designs and names of the wooden horse appeared throughout the centuries, but the end result was often the same. Permanent disfiguration was common, and death due to infections was also a possibility.

Use our provided (but never cleaned) wooden horse to experience a more authentic (and likely septic) demonstration of the device. Splitting early? Our steel horse is designed to inflict the maximum amount of damage possible with a sharpened saddle and provided weights that will drag any body down with enough force to bisect it completely.”

Around the time I wrapped up revealing RaeLynn’s fate the staff members had returned with Regina, tossing her down on the floor next to her daughter. I walked over and kissed each of the men on their cheeks to thank them personally for their assistance and they meandered off. My aunt looked wrecked… He skirt was ripped to tatters, he breasts bruised and swollen, and cum was seeping out of both her pussy and ass. But my favorite part was her face. Glistening with a mixture of cum, blood, tears, puke, and piss, her eyes puffy and one blackened, her lips swollen and cracked, and many of her pearly white teeth looked to have been knocked clear out her skull. They _really_ hadn’t gone easy on her!

“Don’t worry, aunty,” my voice dripped with sarcastic concern as I knelt over the broken twenty eight year old husk of my aunt. “You’re up after your bitchiest daughter gets hers.” With that I set about pulling RaeLynn into position and getting her strapped into the harness.

It was an awkward process, as I hadn’t been thinking enough to get the keys for the cuffs holding my cousin’s arms behind her back from the staff. Fortunately, the harness was designed to hoist a person by their torso up and onto the desired horse. The straps dug into my cousin’s torn tit, snapping her out of her daze as her feet left the ground and her weight pushed the leather into her gaping wound. Rae screamed and carried on until I had her hovering half an inch of the sharpened metal option, at which point she simmered down to a quiet sob.

Trying to ignore my arousal over the thought was what was about to transpire was getting harder and harder. As a challenge and a treat to myself for the special day I had put in my vibrating plug before getting onto the bus. The fullness and buzzing from my ass had been put to the back of my mind for much of the morning, thus far, but knowing I was about to off my most hated cousin had me getting lightheaded. My motions were slow and awkward as I set about attaching the individual weights to RaeLynn’s ankles, one hundred fifty pounds per side, three hundred in all, but I made it through before the burning need for release completely fogged over my mind.

“Hey, Reba, could you come up here?” I called for Rae’s youngest sister, a nine year old with thick brown hair and the same green eyes as most of her older counterparts. She, like Harper, was heavy for her age, with a belly that bounced ever so slightly and fatty buds where her likely larger breasts would have grown. The preteen shuffled forward in her chest-exposing top and skirt that barely hung past her puffy, bald slit. I put a hand on her shoulder and pulled my black and blue pleated skirt up with my other. “Would you please eat me out, just the way I taught you to?” We had spent many an afternoon in my room with me giving her lessons, the girl having expressed her interest in giving head ever since she saw her oldest sister lapping at our cousin Violet’s crotch some time ago.

Reba nodded emphatically and dropped down to her knees, her tiny tongue wasting no time before delving into my folds. I lifted one leg to the side to give my young cousin better access and causing my slickened lips to part. She reflexively started lapping at my hood, eliciting a series of low moans from my throat. Some few minutes passed before the surge of pleasure overtook me, my raised leg shaking with spasms and a rush of cream pouring from my vulva. As I was about to dismiss Reba with a happy sigh I felt two small digits push into my pussy, curling up and dancing erratically against my sensitive walls.

“Oh, Reba!” I exclaimed, pleasantly surprised by her enthusiasm. Being more turned on from all the fun than I had first thought, it didn’t take long for the young girl to have me doubling over and moaning uncontrollably. Maybe I had taught her too well, but I wasn’t complaining in that moment. I fought for breath as another crest of bliss washed over me, the added internal stimulation causing me to squirt violently all over the nine year old beneath me. Reba giggled happily as the rush of juices soaked her face and hair, dribbling down her chest. That said, I was so distracted when I fell forward that I hadn’t realized where my hand landed when catching myself.

The hiss of liquid rushing from my cunt mixed with a loud thud and ear piercing cry. My hand had landed right on the release to RaeLynn’s harness, and her full one hundred and thirty pounds of sixteen year old sex appeal (even with her disfigured chest, the girl was admittedly hot) slammed twat first onto the sharpened edge of the metal prism below her. The extra three hundred pounds on her ankles made the drop all the more painful. Blood was pouring from my cousin’s once alluring pussy, the folds spreading horrifically to the sides as the metal began its work of splitting its victim in two.

“Lori…” RaeLynn coughed between pained cries. “I hope…” She kept trying to speak, but her mouth couldn’t seem to overcome the flood of signals to her brain. More of her pubic flesh parted and a crunching sound could be heard as the metal battled against gravity and bone. “Hope you fu…” my cousin tried to continue, interrupted by a loud crack that must have been her pubic bone snapping against the resistance. “Fucking suffer…you…” again she was cut off as a sudden jolt brought her body down further, her hips starting to reach further apart down the horse as her spine struggled to figure out which side it would fall towards. “You…….bitch…” were the last words from her mouth.

In the blink of an eye gravity won its fight. Bone-to-the-left won out and the weights dragged Rae’s form downwards in a single rush of motion. From cunt to collarbone the right half of her body sloughed to one side of the metal rig, and the left half plus her neck and head collapsed to the other. The force even split her handcuffs apart. Organs that were not ripped apart fell from her husk whole, while fluids of all kinds rushed towards the conveniently placed drain beneath the display.

Reba stopped her efforts at the sound of her sister’s body falling to the ground, jumping up from in front of me and running around to hide behind me. It was adorable that she sought shelter from me, given that in the not terribly distant future I had an absolutely horrible plan for her demise, but I still petted her head gently and smiled down at the destruction before us.

“Not likely, Rae,” I said with a laugh, then took a deep breath. My clit was throbbing, still, and begged for more attention, but I forced myself to stay sated with just the two orgasms for now. I was almost done with all the family members I hated most, and I had every intention of enjoying the others as much as I could before saying goodbye to them. That meant I had to stay focused on the task at hand. And at that moment? The task was Regina.

I walked over to my aunt, still curled up on the ground and shaking from the brutal rape she just endured. Not even bothering to rouse her or get her attention, I treated her much like I had RaeLynn and simply grabbed a handful of hair and started dragging her towards our next stop. My family followed in kind, and we all waved as we passed little Harper, the pole still gingerly working its way up into the four year old’s slit. She cried out to us, but no one spared her much more thought.

“Ok, ladies,” I announced as we came to a large exhibit. Two vertical beams of wood rose up almost ten feet into the air, with another beam connecting across the tops. Ropes hung down from the cross beam and a huge serrated metal saw was propped up to the side. “Who wants to help me string this bitch up?” I asked the crowd. Fuck me sideways and call me daddy’s little girl… Today was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the peoples what left Kudos! <3 <3 I hope you all enjoyed this scene. I should have the next chapter up within the next couple of days, I'm hoping. To which... I've got a bunch of the girls' deaths figured out, but there's some blanks in my prep work, too. If'n anyone has any suggestions they'd like to see, I'm open to hearing them!
> 
> Also... The chapter title was supposed to be a play on "end of the line?" Was it too much of a stretch? :/ I dunno...


	5. See? Saw!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori gets some help to demonstrate an exhibit on her aunt Regina. The family really starts getting into the day, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

Regina hung suspended from the crossbeam, the ropes tethering her ankles up and holding her legs out at a fair angle. By happy fortune, the staff members that had used her twenty eight year old body as a token of my gratitude had uncuffed my aunt at some point during the gangbang. Since her arms were free, I decided to tie them towards the base of each vertical beam. Satisfied with how I, with the help a sister and a cousin, had Regina in place I turned to read this display’s information aloud.

“It is unknown when the first instance of using a saw to torture a victim arose, but for thousands of years this method of torture and execution could be found in various forms. Many cultures had many justifications for the sentence, and just as many methods for carrying it out. Sawing across a victim’s midriff provided plenty of agony before death, but a more intensive method could be found in records from Medieval Europe.

Our display is modeled after this fashion. Suspending a victim upside down forced blood to flow down into the head, allowing the sawing to reach as far as the chest before death settles in. This means the restrained will remain conscious and aware for most of the process! The provided saw will need two people to operate, and staff members are available if assistance is required.”

That was a good point. The only woman strong enough to handle one half of the saw was my aunt Kendis, but even her eldest daughter Violet would likely struggle with the other half. They were the tallest and strongest among us. It was looking like I’d need to rely on the kindly assistance of some provided muscle, again.

“Oh, Rylee!” I called into the mix standing behind me. Regina’s _now_ oldest living daughter, my fourteen year old cousin, stepped forward with crossed arms and hip out. She was likely still pissed at me over donating her kid, or splitting her older sister in two, but that wasn’t changing my plans. “Do me a favor and go grab two staff members for me? Thaaaanks, hun,” I blew her a kiss and she flipped me the finger. Tactless, as always, but at least she was off to get the attention of two helpers.

With the moments I had while I waited I decided to have a little fun with my aunt before her demonstration of this exhibit. I walked up to her, her densely curled, fire red bush just below my eye level. Her slit looked angry and swollen, still crusted with her own blood and the cum of so many men. Tenderly I placed a kiss onto her outer folds, then I traced my tongue down to her clit and lapped at it in a gentle rhythm.

“Fuhggoff,” Regina attempted to curse up at me. With her head already flooded and her body weakened from earlier, she couldn’t have fought me off even if she were free. I wasn’t dissuaded and kept caressing her nub with my skilled tongue. After a few moans escaped her unwilling throat I reached a hand up and behind her ample posterior, plunging two fingers deep into her broken asshole. “FUHG NO!” my aunt cried, unable to fight the unwanted pleasure.

After so many years of fucking my whole family, I knew exactly how to get each of them off in no time. There wasn’t a Nix woman or girl with me from which I couldn’t force an orgasm. So cum she did, Regina’s pussy gaping open as each wave of my tongue brought her further and further into the throws of her last climax. I withdrew my fingers from her anus and crouched down closer to her face.

“Here’s something to wash that down with, aunty,” I taunted, lifting my skirt so my slit was just in front of her. Letting go of my bladder I let a torrent of piss out into her mouth. Given the way she was hanging and the damage from being beaten earlier, Regina had no way to comfortably close her lips completely, and thus my golden stream poured into and from her mouth and pooled into her upside down nostrils. She coughed and gagged as I stood, just in time for my cousin and two staff members to come back.

Rylee tried to melt back into the crowd, but I snapped my fingers and called her over. “Oh no, Rylee, I’m not done with you yet. Come, come. Kneel right here,” I instructed, pointing to the ground beside me. As she rolled her eyes and moved over to me I turned to the men she had brought. “Gentlemen, I do appreciate your assistance. We were hoping to use my aunt to demonstrate this exhibit, but I doubt we’d be able to maneuver the saw properly. If you’d be so kind as to do the honors…?” I broke off my lead, patting Rylee’s round, pale cheek as she knelt next to me. “Well, then I’d be happy to let you both have a go with my cousin, here.” Rylee jumped upright and away, but the staff were quicker, each one rushing in to grab one of her wrists.

“What the _fuck_ , Lori!” my cousin protested, her legs flailing as the men lifted her and her round tits bouncing openly. “You _know_ I only fuck your dad!” She had, in fact, set up a deal with Beau, my dad, Blake, her dad, and Bryce, our uncle, on her seventh birthday. That was the age Nix girls would usually start ramping up their training to accommodate the three brothers’ rather large members, but Beau had won the game of cards that was used to determine which of the three of them would get exclusive rights to breed Rylee. Ever since her eighth birthday, her deflowering, the only cock she’d ever known was my dad’s.

“What, you thought you were going back to him?” I shot back. “I’m the only one leaving, today, Rylee, remember? Suck it up and take one for the team, I’m putting your death off for this. Thank me for the extra time and get fucked. …Literally.” I returned my focus to the large men holding my fourteen year old cousin. “So, what do you say, boys?” I asked while waggling my eyebrows and nodding towards the saw beside me.

The men both nodded and handed me Rylee, whom I then had to hold tightly with her wrists behind her back as they set up in front of and behind my aunt. Looking over my shoulder I could instantly tell I had made the right call with the plan of taking Regina, her daughters, and granddaughters out first. With the majority of their stuck up branch already pruned, the remaining members of my family were getting much more into the spirit of this trip.

While we had been waiting, and even more so now that we were about get started with Regina, the other girls had started to openly enjoy themselves or each other. Juniper and Lemon, four and five, were sitting with their skirts up, facing each other, and fingering their adorable slits together. Saidie and Summer, six year old twins, were sitting similarly, only fingering the _other’s_ adorable pussy. My younger sister Nora, ten, was eating out my older sister Mirabelle, sixteen, who was then in turn eating out our mother, thirty. Kendis, also thirty, my statuesque and powerful aunt, was holding her oldest daughter Violet, seventeen, in her lap and petting her exposed clit, my aunt’s beautiful and dark complexion reflected in the paler echoes of her daughter’s sweat beaded skin. Reba, nine, was getting her pussy licked by Paisely, fifteen, while both Adelaide and Rose (not Regina’s daughter), seven and eleven, watched the men setting up with their hands under their skirts. Only the other Rose (Regina’s daughter) stood chaste in the sea of lust, and I held Rylee in front of me.

Satisfied, I nodded to the gentlemen with the saw suspended above my aunt. “Alright, let’s give ‘em a show, boys,” I called with a husky, throaty tone to my voice. They grinned and dropped the heavy metal saw down onto Regina’s abused cunt. I held a hand up so that we could all enjoy the bellowing scream from my aunt to its fullest as the initial burst of pain overtook her, then waived the men on to continue.

Slowly the saw rocked back and forth, raking its serrated edge over the prolific slit of my aunt. Slowly bits of flesh were pulled free and ripped away from the once desirable sex beneath the metal. On the first pass Regina’s clit was ripped from its root. On the second pass her delicate skin between her pussy and asshole was pulled away. As the metal sunk deeper and did more damage I could not help but marvel at how efficient the position my aunt was in made the whole process. Practically no blood poured from her growing wounds, and her shrieks and screams with each back and forth built and built against the orchestra of debauchery from my family.

A couple minutes went by and the boys were making slow progress. Regina was already split from crotch to the end of her pubic mound, her front and back glistening from the streams of blood that could flow. At some point her bladder had been punctured and a wash of piss flooded out from the gash, furthering the trails of blood down towards her head. As bowels were caught in the teeth of the saw, they were pulled from the opening body and started to hang further and further down with each new pass. As nearly ten minutes of sawing approached so too did my aunt’s stomach. None of us had eaten in some time as a stipulation I ordered for the trip, so the contents within were merely bile and liquid, but those too poured down my aunt’s spreading form.

“Isn’t this incredible?” I asked no one in particular as I could feel myself getting more and more soaked as this went on. I wished I hadn’t had to restrain Rylee so that I could knock out another orgasm or three through the show, but my cousin was still fighting against me as she watched her mother getting tortured. Regina’s crying and cursing had only just started to wane as the saw approached her chest. When the blade reached her ribcage I held my hand up, again. “That’s good enough, cuties. Let’s let her feel this for as long as she has left,” I instructed.

The men nodded and removed the blade, setting it back in its place against the support. As they walked forward I handed them Rylee. “Have fun, but don’t fuck up her face. I want that to be pristine when her turn comes,” I told them as I pet my cousin’s creamy cheek softly. They chuckled, one of them threw her over his shoulder, and they went off to a nearby corner to enjoy my offering.

Finally free to use my hands, I instantly sat down and hiked up my skirt. Drenched in arousal I simply shoved two fingers into my twat and curled them up against my most sensitive of places. As Regina’s cries grew quieter my moans grew louder. My aunt’s eyes were losing focus and her breath seemed less productive. Her body was split open to her ribcage, her form pulled to the sides from the tension in the ropes. The sight was intoxicating, the sounds were musical to me, and in time with my aunt’s final breath I fell under the euphoric wave of blissful climax, squirting a rush of juice all over my now dead aunt.

Sighing happily I sat in my post orgasmic glow for a few moments. The sounds behind me signified that my family was wrapping up with their various peaks, as well. Collecting myself and standing slowly, I wiped my hands on my skirt and turned to the ladies waiting for my next direction.

“Hey, Reba,” I called my cousin over with a waive. “You were kind enough to eat me out, earlier… …I think it’s your turn to get eaten, huh?” She beamed up at me as I tussled her hair, and I led us over to the next stop. She had no idea what I truly meant… Today was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Reba's go no clue what's coming her way, but it's gonna be nasty. ...And in the next chapter!


	6. Oh Rats!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori did promise Reba it was her turn to be eaten out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

My nine year old cousin was laid out naked on the wooden table with her round little butt at its edge. Her pudgy belly rose up and down in rhythm to her shallow breaths, her arms fidgeting in the restraints I had just placed on her wrists. As I bound her ankles to the legs of the table I made sure to pause and rub the fatty lips of her tiny slit every now and then, causing Reba to moan and giggle each time I did.

Satisfied with her position I set the next piece into its place. There were a series of metal cages with cutout curves to accommodate being strapped against a person’s midsection to form the floor. I selected one that seemed just the right size for a little girl like my cousin and set about securing it to her stomach. She stared up at me with a bemused expression and clueless green eyes.

“I promised you’d get eaten, didn’t I?” I reminded Reba as I playfully tweaked one of her small, pink nipples. She moaned again and smiled.

“Then what’s the cage for?” Reba replied, her hips wriggling as I continued massaging her chest.

“You’ll see,” I answered, making my way to another set of cages next to the table. “But first, out of everyone left, who do you want to eat you, hmm?”

Reba bit her lip and thought this over. Her mother, oldest sisters, and closest nieces were either dead or otherwise occupied. She gasped as she made up her mind and excitedly announced her decision, “Nora!” This didn’t surprise me. My younger sister was only a year older than Reba, and the two of them had most often been found playing with each other’s bodies all over the farm as they grew up.

I giggled and turned to the troupe standing around just in front of the display. “Hey, Nora! Wanna eat your cousin’s pussy for me?” I called out. My sister jumped and clapped her hands excitedly.

“Sure!” Nora cheered as she bound forward and dropped to her knees in front of the table. My sister quickly set to task, kissing and licking at the tiny pink twat of the nine year old on the table.

Giggling a bit more, I reached into the cage in front of me and pulled out a large, scruffy looking rodent. Holding it by the tail I marveled at its grey-brown fur and the sheer size, easily nearing twenty inches from tail to tip. Slowly I carried it over and opened the door on the side of the cage strapped to my cousin. “Isn’t he adorable?” I asked Reba.

Reba was moaning and panting as my sister lavished her sex with affection, but spared enough energy to coo over the animal as I placed it into the container. “Awww,” my cousin proclaimed. “He _is_ cute! And his fur is tickling my tummy!” She giggled a bit more before getting distracted by her cunt, again.

I repeated this a couple more times until three large rats were scurrying and sniffling across my cousin’s ample middle. Nora was still happily lapping at Reba’s pussy, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm, which made the rodents bounce around as my cousin’s breath became more and more erratic. I pet my sister’s head gently as I moved to gather the final items for the demonstration.

“Almost there, Reba,” I told my little cousin. “Nora, don’t stop doing what you’re doing until I tell you to, ok?” My sister nodded in understanding and continued to focus on pleasing Reba. I turned back to the other ladies. “Someone want to read the info for this one while I finish what I’m doing?” Violet, Paisley’s older sister at seventeen and possibly my favorite cousin, stepped forward rather quickly, her hips swishing with excitement and a hand reaching under her skirt as she read aloud.

“Rats have a long and varied history in terms of torture. From the ‘Rats Dungeon’ in the Tower of London, in which the rising water of the River Thames would cause the rodents to seek shelter in a specific cell of the dungeon and often gnaw at the prisoners within, to reports as recently as 1981 of Chilean CNI keeping a room full of rats for interrogation. Just the mere threat of being attacked or eaten by rats was often enough to produce a confession.

During the Dutch Revolt, 1566-1648, there was documentation to suggest the use of trapping rats in a pottery bowl against the naked flesh of a prisoner combined with hot charcoal being piled atop the bowl would result in the rats chewing into the victim’s bowels to escape the heat. Modeled after this example, our exhibit provides metal cages in various sizes for better viewing. All our rats for this display are kept near-starved for better motivation, as well!”

Reba had groaned her way loudly as Nora brought her to climax through the second half of Violet’s oration. As instructed, though, my sister kept at her duties and continued to lap at the slick, pulsating slit in front of her. Setting the coals on top of a solid plate that made up the cage’s roof I clicked on an acetylene torch. I looked over to the rest of my family, once again largely pairing up to pleasure each other and themselves as they watched, and glanced down a ways towards the staff that had taken Rylee off a bit ago. The latter nearly made me cream myself.

As requested, the large men were sparing Rylee’s face from any harm. Instead, they had her propped up between them, bouncing her up and down as they pounded into her fourteen year old holes. Right as I had looked up to the scene they had decided to switch, lifting my cousin, spinning her around, and driving her back down onto their cocks in quick and fluid motions. Rylee was crying and begging for my father, but the men just held a hand over her mouth and nose until she grew quiet. I got so wrapped up in watching them I hadn’t realized I had lowered the torch too far.

“Ow!” screamed Reba. Looking down I realized I had brought the flame across her chest and side, an angry looking red line of burned flesh stretching from her nipple to her ribs. I shook my head and placed the torch back to the coals to finish heating them, thinking to myself that I really had to stop letting my pussy distract me from killing my family.

“Sorry, hun,” I offered to my cousin.

“It’s o-…” Reba broke off, my sister having brought her close to the edge of another peak. “Ok! The ra-OH!-rats kee-mmm-eep tickling me.” Indeed they must have been, as the heat of the coals above them started to radiate down and make the rodents restless.

“They’re going to do more than that, cousin,” I said as I turned off the acetylene and set the tool down. Moving over to the side of my sister I knelt down to get a better view. Nora’s cute little face was twisted in concentration, not paying attention to anything but Reba’s slit. On Reba’s stomach, three big balls of fur with leathery tails were skittering about and testing the limits of the cage, their chattering turning more to screeching as time carried on. Knowing the show was about to start in earnest, I reached a hand under my skirt and started toying with my plug.

In short order the discomfort from the coals was agitating enough for the rodents to explore other options. The smallest one started sniffing around my cousin’s bellybutton, pawing at the small gap curiously. Reba continued alternating between gasping and giggling until the first scratch was made.

“Heheheh-hey!” my cousin’s tone shifted drastically from excitement to concern. She tried to lift her head to get a better view, but the rats blocked their actions from her sight. “What are they doi-HEY! That hurts!” Reba cried as another rat began scratching near the bottom of her stomach. “Hey, that _really_ hurts!” the nine year old continued in protest as the third rat started nipping at the swell of her belly near her side.

My sister looked up from our cousin’s cunt for a moment to see what the commotion was about. Spying the rodents beginning to scrape and gnaw at Reba’s flesh, Nora grinned with an audible moan and returned to eating the pussy before her. I even caught my sister’s hand reaching between her legs, which caused my own pussy to twitch in arousal and spurred me to toy with my ass even more.

Reba began to cry out more and more as the rats screeched out less and less. Red lines beaded with droplets of blood all across her middle until each of the rodents returned their focus to their original spots. The smallest was starting to chew at my cousin’s bellybutton directly, drawing fresh screams from the girl. The one closest to my sister was scratching fervently and had opened a gash nearly an inch long, already. The third rat was clawing at the fleshy escape route so madly a small bit of skin was thrown from the cage and landed on my cheek.

Grinning, I wiped the chunk off my face and brought it to my tongue, savoring the coppery taste for a moment as my cunt began to spasm in climax. I rode my orgasm out through the symphony of rat screeches and pleas from my cousin. Cumming so hard forced my eyes closed, and the waves washed over me for so long I lost track of time. When my eyes reopened I realized I had missed a fair bit of the show.

Tiniest rat had opened enough of a hole in the center of Reba’s stomach that it was starting to push its front half through, the skin around the bellybutton stretching horridly around the furry form as it continued to dig its way through. Down towards my cousin’s crotch the next rat was working on chewing its gash into a larger hole before starting in. But that last rat had made up for lost time. There was a large rip in Reba’s belly, towards the bottom of her ribs, that was undulating and distending as the large rodent had burrowed its way in until only its leathery tail was protruding from the wound.

“Make it stoooooop!” Reba cried out, thrashing as best she could in her restraints. Blood was flowing liberally down her stomach and sides, and flecks of red spattered her lips as she started coughing up the precious liquid. My guess was that the last rat had started chewing at her lung, but I couldn’t tell for certain.

“Not happening, hun,” I responded breathily, feeling myself getting turned on, again. “You’ll be done soon, though,” I offered reassuringly, with no real way of knowing just how much longer my cousin would truly hold out. She just rolled her head from side to side as she continued to scream.

Within another few minutes the other two rats had made their ways into Reba’s gut. Their efforts to escape the heat left the nine year old’s midsection scratched and ripped all over, their dining on the delicate organs within causing the remaining intact flesh to ripple and roll with their movements. My cousin’s cries began to waiver and her breaths came in raspier gasps. Knowing the end was nearing, I moved over and tapped my sister’s shoulder.

“Hey, Nora, you can stop now if you want. If you wait though,” I paused, eying Reba’s failing complexion, “you might get a golden treat.” Winking at Nora, I walked back to the other ladies as they were wrapping up their own enjoyment.

My sister had a thing for piss, so I knew she would want to wait. After another few moments of stillness from Reba, save her middle which was still being eaten and manipulated by the rats, my cousin exhaled for the last time. Nora wrapped her lips tightly to Reba’s slit and squealed in delight as the bladder let go, drinking in the offering greedily and wiping her face with a content sigh after the stream stopped.

“That was a hell of a show,” Violet offered, kissing my cheek as I walked past.

“Yeah, shame we’re almost done in this wing…” I pouted. “Ok. Two more stops in here, then we’re off to another hall. Rose? No, damnit. Not _that_ Rose, for the love of… _Why_ did Bryce _and_ Blake name a kid Rose?!” I sighed in aggravation, grateful that the confusion over the Roses would be over soon. “Yes, _you_ Rose,” I said as Regina’s eleven year old stepped forward, red curls covering half the child’s face. “Hi, cousin. You’re up next.” She signed and nodded, taking my outstretched as I started to lead the family on. Aside from the name issue? Today was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 down, 14 left! I'm gonna keep trying to get a chapter up every couple of days, as best I can. Seems like the further I get into this story, the more Lori just ends up telling me where to take it. ...It's been a weird (read; oddly cathartic) little exercise for me. Again, I appreciate the Kudos love I've been getting and I truly hope those that have been enjoying this story continue to do so!


	7. Extension and Compression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori takes care of the last of Regina's lineage and tips the staff that helped her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

With the rising support from my remaining family I was quick to find two volunteers in Violet and Mirabelle to tie Rose down on the next exhibit. Most of the girls, including the cousin I volunteered to demonstrate the thing, could tell at first glance what was before us, but I still felt compelled to read the plaque aloud.

“Dating back to Antiquity, the rack is a rather simple and straightforward torture device. Typically consisting of a rectangular frame, with rollers at one or both ends, a victim would be restrained by the ankles and wrists with ropes, chains, or some combination. During an interrogation a handle and ratchet system would apply more and more tension by retracting the tethers. Eventually, with enough strain, the victim’s bones, cartilage, or ligaments would begin dislocating or snapping, accompanied by loud popping noises. Additionally, the muscle fibers, if stretched excessively, would lose the ability to contract back into place, rendering the victim unable to walk or move under their own power.

While it was not uncommon to subject a victim to other tortures while on the rack, or have rollers or spikes beneath them, we provide a true-to-basics model and invite the use of other exhibits in the Hall of Torture in tandem if so desired. To further simplify the process, our display is equipped with automatic rollers that can be set to a desired pace and end tension. For optimal strength and durability our rack uses solid steel chains. The frame can be rotated from horizontal to a full 90˚ upright in either direction. We also provide a sensor that will detect an orgasm and apply a sudden retraction of the chains. Attach it to the victim or an observer for some extra participation!”

As I finished I looked over the stripped down eleven year old before me. Rose’s beautiful, lithe body and unblemished skin shone brilliantly under the lights. Her small breasts rose and fell with her breathing, accentuating their limited curves on an otherwise flat chest. She shivered against her metal restraints and held her eyes shut tightly. I rotated the table until she was just shy of standing upright so as to give the rest a better view.

“I really wanted to drag this out and enjoy watching you go, cousin,” I sighed as I caressed Rose’s cheek, causing her eyes to open and flutter at me. “But you’ve been really well behaved, today, and I’ve wasted enough time. I’m going to set this thing to go pretty quickly, ok?”

My cousin took a few deep breaths and then nodded. “I get it, Lori,” she offered timidly. “Thank you.” Her earnest smile melted my heart a little, and after I set the rollers to a moderate pace without a limit on the tension I leaned in and kissed her deeply.

The whir of motors and steady clanking of metal chains rose up over the moans of appreciation coming from Rose as we made out passionately. Our tongues danced and explored each other’s mouths until a sudden jolt caused her to bite down on mine sharply.

“Hey! Watch it,” I scolded the preteen as I pulled back a little. Again the taste of copper filled my mouth, and I felt my pussy start to ache.

“S-sorry, cous,” she replied, groaning and squinting one eye. “Got su-surprised,is a-AH!-all.” Her arms and legs had already been pulled straight and flat to the surface of the rack, the tension still steadily rising. I thought it would be best not to continue kissing my cousin lest she bite me again.

“It’s ok. Think I’ll stick with these lips, for now,” I said as I knelt down. With her legs held firmly shut I’d have a hard time really getting Rose worked up, but my deft and well practiced tongue could still easily manipulate her tiny clit. I was so focused on trying to give my cousin one last good cum I didn’t notice Violet pop down beside me.

“Here,” Violet offered my cheek another kiss as she slapped something down on Rose’s pubic mound. “It’s that sensor. Give her hell, Lori,” she cheered me on with a playful slap on my ass. The jolt to my plug and sheer brilliance of Violet’s idea made my head spin.

“Th-thanks, Vi-OH! OH!-olet,” Rose attempted as the pleasure I was delivering battled for priority over the pain in her joints. I felt a spasm from her little cunt in time with the first loud crack. Her accompanying scream verified some important joint just gave up against the strain. “Oh, FUCK, th-that f-f-feels s-s-OH!-so good, Lori!”

Another three sudden cracking sounds followed in short order, and a quick glance up showed me exactly what was happening. Both of her elbows, one shoulder, and one knee looked incredibly off. The joints didn’t meet like they should have, and each had tiny, red tears forming in the nearby skin. In a beautiful juxtaposition to the violence, though, Rose’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes hooded over from apparent bliss. I smiled and licked at her nub more fervently.

Across the flat of my tongue I felt my cousin’s still developing lips twitching, and a sudden rush of nectar from her young hole flooded my palette. Rose moaned with abandon as her peak crested, immediately followed by a sudden rush of motion from the rollers. The air filled with a sickly perversion of bubble-wrap-being-popped sounds as the sensor told the machine to surge into action from the indicated orgasm. My cousin’s erotic moans transitioned into frenzied screams as her wrists, ankles, hips, and remaining knee and shoulder were snapped from their connective tissues.

“Oh, Rose,” I mumbled into her pubis, getting more aroused as more tears and rips formed along her limbs. Even if I had wanted to walk away at that point, I was too overwhelmed by my lust. I doubled my efforts and lapped madly at the girl’s sex, her moans refilling my ears between sobs and screams.

“L-Lo-Lori,” Rose squeaked out breathlessly. “I lo-lov-OOOHHH!” she was cut off as I pushed her over the edge, again. The rush of motion from the rollers that followed was more than her tiny body could handle. Her shoulder that first popped gave way and ripped off her body just past the socket, and the hip on the same side gave out in kind. Blood started storming from the severed joints as her body continued to distort and stretch, only just giving me enough time to twist and avoid being soaked by the sudden torrent.

“So beautiful,” I gasped, watching her other hip starting to tear apart. The sight was so alluring that I didn’t pay attention to the last gasp escaping my cousin’s lips and was caught off guard as her bladder’s muscles, either by death or strain, released. My white button down shirt was absolutely drenched by the deluge of piss, turning it sheer and showing the world my lack of bra beneath it. “Great… Loved you, too, Rose,” I muttered, peeling the ruined garment off my skin.

I shuddered as the cool museum air flowed across my bare, wet chest. My nipples hardened painfully, only adding to the growing demands my slit was making for attention. Shaking my head I stood and kissed Rose’s paling cheek for the last time. I turned to the others and ignored the motors still pulling my departed cousin’s torso further up on the rack by the one remaining arm.

“Always knew she was a masochist… …Alright, one last stop, here. Just need to ge-…” I broke off as I realized Rylee was still in the corner with the two kind staff members that helped me with Regina. “Oh. …Right. Ok! Y’all head over to that exhibit,” I instructed, pointing just a few displays down, “while I collect Rylee.” Everyone cheerfully complied and I walked over to the threesome still going on.

One of the men was on his back with Rylee laying naked on his chest, his cock buried to the hilt in her fourteen year old ass. The other man was kneeling in front of the two, just pulling out of her sore looking pussy and lining up to join the massive rod stretching out her anus. My cousin was bawling as the additional cock spread her further open than anything she’d ever known, a steady trickle of blood flowing from both of her ruined holes.

“Hey, cuties,” I said coyly as I came up next to the three. “I’m afraid I need this one back.” Both the men looked flustered, like they were moments away from cumming.

“Awww,” the man on the bottom protested. “Can’t we get just ten more minuites?”

“Yeah,” the other man piped up as he, too, bottomed out in Rylee’s bottom. “This bitch is prime fuckmeat!”

“Oh, don’t I know it,” I cooed, caressing the second man’s face seductively. “Tell you what… How’s about you both can keep fucking her senseless while I use her to demonstrate that exhibit?” I gestured over my shoulder as I offered the compromise.

“Hmmm,” they both hummed in unison before the first one followed up, “Ok. That sounds fair.” Immediately they both pulled out of my cousin’s ass, a spray of blood and cum immediately being freed as her sphincter fought to close. Her browneye blinked repeatedly, but the recent stress was more than it could overcome in the moment and eventually it just hung agape. The sight of her delicate, pink insides added to my flustered state, but I kept my focus as the men picked her up and dragged her over. Violet, still as eager as before, was just starting to read the information to the others as we approached.

“Consisting of a plate to rest beneath the jaw and a domed cap attached to a screw, the head crusher was a vice-like torture device designed to do exactly as the name suggests; Crush heads. Variations on the designs could be found during the Early Modern Period, but most operated to accomplish the same task. By tightening the screw a victim’s head would be subjected to immense pressure, often first crushing the skull, teeth, mandible, and facial bones. Stopping at that point would result in lifelong disfigurement, but continuing on may cause the eyes to eject from their sockets. Beyond that, should the victim have still survived, further tightening would induce death by crushing the brain, directly.

Our design offers an attached bin to catch any ocular refuse should a token to remember the victim be desired. Just bring the eye(s) with you to our Gift Shop and we even offer jewelry fashioning services to turn your day into a treasure that will be long remembered!”

The two staff members had taken the initiative to strap Rylee into the crusher and set the display at a height that forced the teen to bend forward at the waist. It wasn’t perfect, as the men would have to take turns instead of both fucking her at the same time, but at least they could get their nuts while I operated the device. She stood there and sobbed silently, seemingly broken by the men.

“Now I get why you said to leave her face alone!” the smaller of the two men said as he buried himself back in Rylee’s gaping ass.

“You got it, sugar,” I winked, standing at the screw. “You ready, bitch?” I asked my cousin as I stared down at her.

She stopped crying for a moment and tried to look up at me, but was held firmly in place by the metal cap. “Fuck you,” was all she could muster in the end.

“Heh, I’ll take that as a yes,” I chortled, and started to tighten the vice. Rylee started whining and crying more loudly as her jaw was pressed harder and harder against the bottom of the device, her breaths getting forced and jostled by the inertia from the man plowing into her asshole. He looked to be getting ready to unload as the first audible cracks sounded from my cousin’s skull.

“FfffFFFUUUUCK!” the man roared as he held himself deep inside the fourteen year old. “That’s some FINE fuckmeat, I say!”

“Move over,” the other man barked, pulling him back and out of Rylee. Her anus still couldn’t seem to rest properly and flapped open rapidly as it spewed out more spunk. This was immediately cut off as the second, larger cock forced itself into her rear.

“MmMMMMM!!” Rylee attempted to scream, but her mouth would not open. Another series of cracks came from near her jaw as her teeth started to crumble against the pressure. Another few turns of the screw and I watched her jaw fail, her head shifting awkwardly as the bottom of her face started to look truly mangled from the damage.

“You boys are welcome to the body when I’m done,” I offered the kind men. “I’m only interested in ooooone thing…” As the cap pushed down even harder Rylee’s brown irises started to push past her straining eyelids. It looked as though someone were overinflating a balloon of her head from the way her eyes began to bulge outwards.

“Fucking hell, best tip I’ve gotten all year!” the man ramming in and out of my cousin shouted, high fiving his cohort. I could tell he was getting closer so I sped up my work. Right as he grunted and held fast and flush to Rylee’s ass she let out a blood curdling scream that stuck in her throat. It was hard to say if the squishing sounds came from him pulling out of her broken ass or her eyeballs flying forward into the collector, but the sounds were enough to flood my cunt all the same.

As the two staff members collected themselves and cleaned their cocks with the rags of Rylee’s clothes I muscled the vice down as hard as I could. With more crunches and snaps my cousin’s skull completely gave way, grey matter seeping out past her brown hair through breaks and tears in her scalp. She made a few pitiful gurgling sounds before her body went lip, slouching forward and collapsing down to be held aloft by just her neck. A slow stream of yellow leaked out of her wrecked pussy.

It took me a moment to catch my breath, but as I did I reached down into the catching bin and pulled out one of the marbles within. “My souvenir,” I said to no one, wrapping the eye in a tissue and stuffing it into my pocket. (Yes. Skirts _can_ have pockets. Those are the best kind.) Turning to the two men and blowing a kiss I called out, “I’ll leave the cleanup to you two, but do enjoy your new toy!” They both laughed and started about collecting their prize.

I turned on my heel and addressed my remaining family. “Ok, we’re done in this hall, unless anyone else wants a particularly painful end?” The girls laughed and mostly shook their heads. “Good, good. Then follow me! I want to take care of one or two more of y’all before we break for lunch,” I announced while patting my mother’s ass. Aside from now being topless? Today was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; Skirts with pockets are the greatest invention of all time.
> 
> Doing the research for this chapter was... ..............Ok, I honestly am blown away by what is and isn't allowed on YouTube, that's all I'm sayin'. But, we're also now through almost all of the deaths I had planned out when I started writing this story. At this point, if'n anyone wants to throw some suggestions into some comments, I'd be more than happy to hear what you'd like to see. Next chapter might take me an extra day, or two, to get up as I plan out the next set of ends. I promise I'll do my best to make it worth the wait. ;3


	8. Someone On Her Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori plays with her cousin's head and everyone gets a few laughs out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

We made our way towards the main hall, the twelve remaining women and girls for the most part clustering by their maternal lines. Kendis was leading the last of her grandchildren, Lemon and Juniper, while her daughters, Violet, Paisley, and Rose, were laughing over inside jokes behind her. My mother was holding Nora’s hand as Mirabelle was leading Aurora’s orphaned twin six year olds, Saidie and Summer, just behind. Only the twins’ older sister orphan, Adelaide, walked alone.

Usually the kind to make you smile with her positive attitude and bubbly air, seeing Adelaide looking pensive caught me off guard. Originally I had planned to take Aurora out _after_ her kids had their turns, but my aunt wanted the Free Use pillory from right off the bus. I hadn’t thought about her girls then, but I was guessing my young cousin must have felt pretty down and out watching all that happened in the Hall of Torture. Thinking it best to try and cheer her up, I waited for her to catch up to me and gave her a light hug.

“You doing ok, little cousin?” I asked with genuine concern, but looking over her beautiful form brought a bit of husky want to my tone. She was wearing nothing more than a garter belt, sheer black stockings, and green heels that matched her eyes, having lost her skirt at some point after Regina’s execution.

“Hmm?” Adelaide seemed to have been pulled from deep thought by my touch and voice. She smiled up at me and laughed, the rush of blush to her cheeks being accented by her hand brushing her blonde hair from her face. “Yeah, I’m alright. Kind of excited, actually. Do you… Do you think you could tell me? Y’know… …How you’re going to do it?” Seemed I was wrong in my guess, her bright and endearing demeanor quickly returning.

I laughed and thought it over for a second before whispering it into her ear. Small as our crowd was getting, I didn’t want anyone to overhear. The seven year old stopped dead in her tracks, almost tripping me as I was still holding an arm around her, before she started jumping and clapping her hands.

“I LOVE it, Lori!!! That’s SUCH a good idea!” she practically shouted, her green eyes sparkling with sheer joy over the thought of what was to come. “Can we do it, now? Please? Please? Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseooohhhpleeeeeeaaaase?” she begged, actually dropping to her knees and pulling on my skirt.

“Ok, ok, ok! You can go next,” I acquiesced, thinking over just how much my plans had been delayed, altered, or outright changed through the day, so far. “You’re lucky you’re so adorable, you know…”

She jumped back up and kissed me firmly on the lips, holding onto the back of my neck to keep her at the right height as she did. “Thanks, Lori! I love you!”

“Love you, too, kiddo. Why don’t you go on ahead and start setting up?” I offered. My cousin squealed with glee and thanked me again before running ahead of us. A staff member stepped towards her almost immediately, but I shouted for his attention and waived him off. “She’s not running from, she’s running to,” I explained, sparking a bout of laughter from the both of us. Adelaide’s blonde, shoulder length hair bounced on her bare back as she sped off, distracting me to the point of almost missing quite another sight.

As we approached the opening of the hall we passed by our first stop. Around the outside of the impalement exhibit were a group of people. By the looks it was a family group, though not as large as mine. An older man was reading the information for the exhibit while what I assumed was his young, preteen daughter was sucking his large cock. An older woman was on her hands and knees with what looked to be her pubescent son humping at her large behind. There was another younger boy, I was guessing around my age, on his back under my niece Harper. He was madly stroking his gorgeous member while looking up into her gaping slit, into which the rod was still slowly pushing its spiked topper. It hadn’t made much progress, as we hadn’t been more than an hour, or two, in the hall, but it was deep enough for my four year old niece’s lower stomach to start showing the bulge of displaced flesh. Harper was staring blankly at nothing, looking completely broken from the steady pain in her groin.

I sighed happily, content in knowing I was right that others would enjoy the show over the next four days. Speeding up a little bit I took my place back at the head of my troupe and started giving my next direction, “Alright! Adelaide has volunteered to go next, so we’re off to the Hall of Experiments!” This got many ooh’s and ah’s from my family, and we made our way collectively towards its entrance.

The Hall of Experiments was set up a tad differently, as it was more of a playground, of sorts. The center of the rectangular wing was filled with operating tables and examination rigs of all varieties imaginable. Along the walls were a litany of rollaway tables, cabinets, and trays, all set to mimic famous and infamous experiments that have been performed on humans throughout history. Since most of those were a sort of take-home experience, seeing that many studies have centered on lasting effects of different factors, I wasn’t as interested in those. I needed things that would end today. That was why I sent Adelaide ahead. She had already found the tools I would need, a staff member to get her set up at an appropriate work station, and was beaming with pride as we approached.

“Hey, Lori! Look!” my cousin called to me. “They even shaved my head!” She brushed her small hand over the smooth skin that was long hidden under beautiful golden locks, the motion almost dislodging the IV set in her forearm.

“Careful, little girl,” the member of staff standing to her side chided, then looked up to me. “You the one that’s gonna be playing with this child?”

“Yes, sir,” I responded with a mock salute. “Just looking to poke around and have some fun, not really following in the steps of anything. She all set?”

“That she is. I’ve got the fluids running, some meds in there to stop the bleeding, and we’ve already applied the local numbing agent to the whole area,” the man confirmed. He went to the cabinet my cousin had brought over previously and pulled out a bizarre looking rig. There were two sets of concentric, steel rings that looked to articulate to adjust the overall diameters of each in concert, and a set of steel rods that held them all together as well as act as a brace. This he carefully placed on Adelaide’s head and set it to snugly wrap around at about the top of her temples, and then braced on her shoulders to prevent anything from moving. Next he pulled out what looked like a handheld cutter that was designed to fit in the rings of the rig.

“No freaking way,” I gasped. “I don’t even have to do the hard part?!”

The staff member laughed as he finished putting things into place. “Nope,” he exclaimed with a smile. “All you gotta do is tell me when and I’ll make sure we take the top off properly.”

My cousin kicked her legs happily in her chair, her grin so full of excitement and anticipation. “I did good, Lori?”

I leaned in and kissed her bare, flat chest. “You did perfectly, Adelaide. You ready?” She went to nod, but realized her head and neck were currently immobilized. We both chuckled at that and I turned back to the man with the cutting tool. “Please do your thing, kind sir.”

He smiled and set the tool to work. A high pitched whine filled the air as the blade made its way from one side of my cousin’s now bald head, around the back, and eventually came back to its starting position. Thanks to the drugs already administered there was very little in the way of bleeding, and the seven year old never once made a sound to indicate any pain. The gentleman set about removing the tool, rig, and stopped just before reaching for the top of my cousin’s head. “Do you want the honors?” he asked me.

“Nah, I want to make sure this part doesn’t get fucked up. Please, go ahead,” I insisted. He nodded and carefully pulled the top of Adelaide’s skull free, then went about gently cutting and tearing the thin membrane away from the true goal. And there it was, bare to world for all to see. My cousin’s brain.

“Ok, _that_ feels weird,” Adelaide proclaimed, verifying the local numbing agent had been confined to just her scalp and skull. “What does it _look_ like?!”

“Uhmm…” I trailed off, lost in the folds and curves of the body controlling organ before me. “…Pink. And wrinkly. ….Prinkly, we’ll call it.” We all laughed for a moment, the gentleman that had helped us get situated departed, and I grabbed the tool I wanted to try out. “Ok. I’m going to do some things, you tell us all what it does to you, ok?” My cousin nodded, now that she could. “Yeah, maybe don’t do any more of that,” I said, having just been able to watch her brain shift slightly from the motion.

“Oh, right! Sorry,” she apologized through more giggling. “Is it ok if I play with myself while you do this?”

Not seeing how any harm could come from that I said, “Sure! Go for it. Now then…” I stood directly behind her, holding a simple scalpel in one hand and tracing my finger just an inch above the ridges of her brain. Adelaide had a finger in her little pussy and was moaning, already. “What does… _This_ control?” I asked, dipping the blade a little ways into a fold along the middle of the right side. Her legs kicked out a few times as I twisted the tool around, then flopped back down.

“Aaaaaahhhh, that was _really_ weird,” Adelaide declared. “I didn’t move my legs. …What did you do?”

“Oh, just poking around,” I mused, looking for another spot to test. A few more pokes and twists produced a few different spasms in parts of her body, mostly her face, but nothing seemed too impressive until I got to a spot towards the middle, back of the left side. “You feel anything here?” I asked, sticking the scalpel in and cutting a chunk of that area out.

“Carpet. Truth fix that now make?” my cousin said, her eyes going wide. “Truth fix oh now tell? Rice! Truths event, next?” Everyone started bursting into laughter.

“Oh my!” I cried, trying desperately to catch my breath. “I think that part was important, y’all. You ok, kiddo?”

Adelaide had been laughing, too, but she nodded very gently before trying again, “Vote, ohm ace. Now… …Hire cause squeaks ace, one fairs. Oh fire master that, but!” We all started collapsing, again, completely losing ourselves with how amusing this was turning out to be.

“Ok, ok, ok,” I said as I tried pulling myself together, again. “I’ll take that as a yes. You just about ready to wrap this up?”

Another gentle nod from my cousin said more clearly than she could that she was. “Ohm part of blue, but. Oh broke sign in peak, prime…” I fought so hard to stifle more giggling that I pissed myself just a little. Crossing my legs, I tried to focus on what I was doing. Gently slipping my fingers under the pink mass and into her skull, I carefully started pulling Adelaide’s brain up. “New meets MODEL kinky!” she exclaimed, her face contorting in a strange dance of random expressions.

“Oh, I bet this feels weird,” I said, holding the mind of my cousin in my hands. I could feel the resistance of the stem connecting her body to the essential organ. “Here we go,” I called to brace the girl, and pulled up as hard as I could. The seven year old danced in the chair wildly as my grip compressed different parts of her brain, spouting more gibberish, until I felt the snap and her whole body slumped. I looked from the hollowed skull down her front to the pool of yellow forming between her legs. Grinning, still with brain in hands, I turned to the others before we all broke into more laughing fits.

Violet came up and held a hand out. “Do you mind?” she asked. I shook my head and handed her the thing. The pink of the organ contrasted beautifully with the light brown of Violet’s hand, but the sight of my seventeen year old cousin licking our departed seven year old cousin’s mind was alluring beyond reason. Her teeth ripped a small piece off, propped between her full lips, and she leaned in towards me. Without hesitation I met her movement in kind and took the offering into my mouth, enjoying the raw taste as much as Violet’s kiss.

After a few hot moments I pulled back. “Stop distracting me,” I chided, Violet just giggling and setting the brain down before backing away. “Alright. Yeah. Now I’m getting hungry. One more stop, then lunch. That sound fair?” Everyone nodded in agreement. “Good. Then onwards we go!” Plans and schedules be damned… Today was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far the giggliest chapter I've written, yet... o.o'''


	9. Splashy Time Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori takes the twins to go swimming, then orders lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

Saidie and Summer were perfect twins, truly. Their red hair was held in side ponytails to complement their cohort’s, their skirts were either black with blue stripes or blue with black, and even the missing tooth from each of their mouths was the mirror for the other. At a glance, the only way I could tell them apart was Summer being a tad heavier and thus having a slightly rounder stomach. How or why I wasn’t sure, because the two had lived their six years exactly the same. As I led my family into the Hall of Nature I stood between the twins, holding their hands and swinging their arms while we walked towards the oceanic section.

“You girls feel like going for a little swim?” I asked the pair, both of them beaming up at me and cheering in response. When we got the particular pool I had in mind, I sat them in front of me and smiled down. “You two go ahead and take off your skirts and shoes, I want you both naked in there, ok?”

“Naked swims! Yay!” Saidie giggled and shouted, wasting no time before shedding her clothes.

“You comin’ in, too?” Summer asked, her blue eyes looking so round and vulnerable as she plied her well honed begging skills.

“Awww, I would love to, hun,” I said, standing strong in my resolve but leaning in to kiss my young cousin lovingly. “But I’ve still got to kill nine more of y’all, after this. You two just hop on in and play around for a bit, ok?”

“Awwwwww…” Summer sighed, looking crestfallen and dejected but turning to climb into the water. Saidie was already knee deep and wading out further, and Summer brightened back up as the two giggled together and splashed. The pool they were in was one of several in the area, each designed to resemble rocky tidal pools from various parts of the world. After a moment of oblivious and harmless fun, Summer squealed in excitement. “Sis!! Loooook!! There’s thingies in here with us!” she shouted to her twin, who was standing less than a foot away and squealing as she, too, noticed the brightly colored cohabitants of the pool.

“So pretty!” Saidie proclaimed, dropping down into the water to collect one of the creatures. She stood back up, letting the little thing crawl over her hand. The vivid yellow of its skin was accented with what at first seemed to be white rings, but as the creature splayed its small tentacles over my cousin’s hand the rings began to dazzle with a bright shade of blue. Summer was laughing with delight as one crawled over her flat chest, and I smiled as I walked over to the information plaque for this particular exhibit to read it aloud.

“The Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus ( _Hapalochlaena maculosa_ ) is most commonly found in tidal pools along the southern coast of Australia. Growing to about 8 in (20 cm) long and weighing around 0.9 oz (26 g), these small cephalopods are normally docile but incredibly venomous. Their namesake blue rings will appear with greater intensity if they feel threatened or become aggravated. The method for envenomation is not entirely understood, but either by injecting toxins into the surrounding water or biting directly the result is potentially fatal to humans.

Once afflicted, a victim will show no symptoms for several minutes until numbness and paresthesia of the extremities begins setting in. Muscular weakness and difficulty breathing, often followed by nausea and vomiting, result in trouble with speaking and disturbances to vision. Paralysis then extends through the body leading to respiratory failure, death usually being caused by a lack of oxygen to the brain once the diaphragm can no longer function. Survivors have reported being awake and conscious during the symptoms, but being unable to move or speak. No antivenom exists.”

Saidie had placed her tiny octopus on her belly, its brightly colored tentacles powering it down towards the inside of her hips. Summer was petting the small creature resting atop her pink nipple, tilting her head at me as I finished reading. The two twins looked towards each other and then back at me, standing slowly in the pool.

“Lori?” Saidie asked shakily, looking visibly distraught as her cephalopod crawled further down her small body. “Is that was these are?”

“Yup! Potent little fuckers,” I smiled at the twins while biting my lower lip. The cool air wafting from the water and the sight of my little cousins playing with their doom hardened my nipples painfully. “You’ve been in there a few minutes, already, too. You might want to step out, unless you want to make a mess of that nice pool, there.”

The two six year olds carefully pried the creatures from their skin and quickly made their way back towards the family. Saidie was the first out of the water, and no sooner had she made it down the steps did she drop to the floor, clutching her stomach and groaning. “I… I don’t…” she tried to express her discomfort but the words seemed hard to get out. “Don’t… feel… g-” her sister was starting to lean down to assist when Saidie turned her head and began to spew about the floor what little contents her stomach had to offer.

“Oh, sis,” Summer offered, leaning in and petting her twin’s head gently. “It’s… …It’s…” she tried to continue comforting, but found herself rocking unsteadily. “I don’t… Don’t… Fee-” Summer dropped down right next to her sister, bile pouring from her mouth in the same fashion as she had seen moments prior.

“Oh, this is fucked up,” a sultry voice rasped into my ear. I felt the body pressing against my back before I saw the tawny hand wrapping around my hip, my cousin Violet reaching beneath my skirt and teasing just above my sex. I felt my knees weaken at the touch, my pussy instantly flooding in anticipation. “Good thing it’s gonna be quick,” Violet continued, her fingertips brushing just past my swollen hood and sending another shiver down my spine.

“Yeah…” I moaned breathlessly, looking down at the two young girls as they struggled to catch their breaths. The nausea was obviously beyond intense, but from the way their small chests were heaving it seemed to be nothing compared to how laborious simply keeping their lungs going was becoming. Violet’s hand had finally found purchase on my slit, pulling a gracious whine from my throat as I leaned back against her for support. “Quick, but so hot,” I finally got out, just in time for my cousin’s fingers to press into my quivering cunt.

Awash in a sea of pleasure, I writhed and squirmed at the loving embrace of Violet’s intimacy. Watching my twin cousins’ limbs begin to tinge blue I knew it wouldn’t be much longer for them. I also knew it wouldn’t be long before I’d cum. Fighting against my edge, I tried to hold out as Saidie and Summer drew weaker and weaker breaths across their bluing lips. Struggling to hold back, my pussy was gushing over Violet’s digits as the twins stopped breathing. When the little streams of urine started pouring from their still bodies I finally let go, crying out in bliss as a torrent of fluid sprayed from between my legs to signal the ferocity of my orgasm.

“Holy… Shit…” I panted out a few moments later. Spinning around, I threw my arms over Violet’s shoulders and pressed my lips to hers. “You’re so fucking hot,” I sighed as we broke apart.

“Just showin’ some appreciation for the shows you’ve been puttin’ on for us, is all,” my cousin replied, looking around me to the now deceased twins on the floor. Violet bit her lip and shook her head before planting another kiss on my mouth. “So fucked up, and so hot…”

“Yeah… …Alright! Who’s hungry?” I pushed my cousin away and turned to the others. My sisters were mid makeout, but broke from each other quickly at the mention of food.

“Starving,” Mirabelle announced. “You haven’t let us eat in over a day.”

“Well, yeah…” I blinked at my sister for a moment with a blank expression. “Y’all are dying, today, you think I want to watch each of you shit yourselves?”

Mirabelle paused as she thought that over. “Ok, makes sense. …I guess. But I’m seriously hungry, what’re we havin’?”

Walking over to our mother and taking her arm in mine, I started leading the family back out into the main hall and towards the cafeteria. “Oh, something delicious,” I smiled, kissing my mother’s cheek softly.

The entrance to the cafeteria wasn’t easy to miss. Screens listed out the specials in bold, bright lettering all across the entryway, and large signs were posted declaring “No outside food allowed!” and “Free meal when meat is provided!” The nature of those two signs seemed oxymoronic, at first, but within a few moments my mother was the first to get what it all meant.

“Oh, sweetie!” my mother exclaimed. “Really? This would make me _so_ happy!”

“Loretta, what’re you on about?” my aunt Kendis inquired, a perplexed expression plastered across her dark features.

“I’m the delicious!” my mother squealed, kissing my cheek as we neared the staff member at the doorway. He smiled at me before tucking away the menus he had pulled out at our approach.

“That answers that question,” the man chucked before asking, “Seating for nine, then?”

“Yessir,” I replied, nodding as I held my mother’s hand out towards him. “Would you mind having this beautiful meat prepared for us?” She was smiling and giggling happily as he accepted her.

“Seeing as we’ll be preparing the meal from scratch it may take some extra time,” he cautioned. “Would you like to be seated now, or would you prefer we page you when the meal is ready?”

“Ooh! Didn’t know that was an option,” I said, trying to think it over quickly. “Yeah, no sense in wasting time, I guess. Page us?” He nodded and handed me a small device that would vibrate and light up when my mother was good and cooked. As the two of them walked back towards the kitchen, I took the rest of my family back into the main hall and towards the Gift Shop. “I want to take care of ordering that wallet and set up that eye, while we’re waiting,” I explained to the others. “Feel free to peruse but don’t wander off.”

After a few moments at the counter I had the Raleigh-skin wallet ordered, a necklace being fashioned from Rylee’s eye, and a gift set of videos from the day ready to be shipped off to my dad and uncles after we were done. The others had been playing with various toys, trying on some choice articles of clothing, and in some cases just fooling around with each other while I was busy. Lemon and Juniper were fingering themselves in a corner while their mothers, Violet and Paisley, were fighting over who looked better in the lacy negligée they both liked. I was about to weigh in with my thoughts on the matter when I spotted a nifty looking toy. Inspired by the words emblazoned on its packaging, I quickly bought one and brought it over to my aunt.

“Hey, Kendis,” I called out to her, fighting with the box to free my purchase. “Come here, I got a present for you!” As she glided across the room towards me I was finally able to get the item loose.

“You did?” Kendis asked, trying to see what I was holding. “But, I’m not gonna be here much longer, right? Why would yo-OH!” she cut herself off as I grinned up at her with the toy in my outstretched palms.

“Inorite?!” I squealed, beyond excited to see this thing in action.

“It’s…” my aunt took it from me and turned it over in her hands, raising an eyebrow as she tried to solved its mysteries. “…a buttplug.”

“Yup! But it’s a _special_ plug!” I held the opened box up for her. “See? The ‘Spontaneous Com-Butt-stion!’” She seemed unmoved by my enthusiasm, so I continued. “Look, it says right here, ‘Experience the mysteries of spontaneous human combustion in a new, fun way.’ …It’s a self immolation plug!”

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the base of the toy was a timer. “No way!” she gasped. “That’s so cool!”

“I think you meant ‘hot,’” I winked at her as I took the device back. “Now turn around and bend over, I don’t want you seeing how long I’m setting it for.”

“Mmm!” she smirked and spun around, bending at the waist and pulling her tight leggings down to her knees. “You better lube that bitch up, first, though!” I grinned, running the metal bulb down between my legs and coating it with the slick of my own arousal.

“Yes, ma’am,” I confirmed, pushing the toy slowly into her puckered asshole. The silver sheen of the plug was a beautiful contrast to her rich, dark complexion. I pushed and pulled the thing in and out of her several times, producing the most melodic moans from my aunt as I did, until I finally let it settle snugly against her clenched sphincter. “Alright. Should be good to go!” I said as I helped pull her leggings back up.

“Thing’s bigger than I thought,” Kendis laughed, adjusting her stance to accommodate the large plug ticking away inside her ass.

“Oh shut it,” I retorted, sticking my tongue out playfully. “Bryce is just as thick, and he’s been in my ass, too. I know you can take it.” Lost in a memory of my aunt’s husband anally fucking me senseless, I almost didn’t notice the device signaling our meal was ready. Catching its flashing lights in the corner of my eye, I gathered the girls back up. “Food’s ready!” I announced to appreciative cheers. I gave Kendis a friendly spank as we headed back to the cafeteria. …Today was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. ...Researching toxic animals and insects is a rabbit hole, and I fell down it haaaaaard. It took me _forever_ to settle on these octopuses! There were certainly some flashier poisons I could have used? Or some more frightening stings? But honestly, after the Hall of Torture, I just don't see Lori being _as much_ about the watching of agony as she is fascinated by the variety of options. So? Something fast and deadly seemed the right call for the little twins!
> 
> I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up a bit more quickly than this one took, but there's still six deaths to plan. I might favor mapping out the rest before attempting to write the next chapter? Or I might just keep going and wing it. Time will tell. ;3


	10. A Feast of Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori does lunch with the ladies and then makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

The server led us towards the back corner of the cafeteria, a booth having already been prepared for us. Kendis, Paisley, Rose, Lemon, and Juniper filed into one side while Nora, Mirabelle, Violet, and I took to the opposite. I smiled as Mirabelle leaned her head on my shoulder and laid a hand on my thigh.

“Glad we’re getting in one last meal together, sis,” my sister commented, her hand reaching further between my legs and massaging my pussy tenderly. I moaned happily and kissed the top of her head.

“Me, too,” I sighed, looking over my sister to see Violet getting a similar treatment from Nora. We didn’t get to enjoy the fingers in our slits long, though, as in short order the platters were being served. Pulling Mirabelle’s hand away I sat up excitedly. “I can’t wait,” I said as I bounced in my seat. “I haven’t had a real meatgirl since my fifteenth birthday, when Jade from down the street offered herself as my present!” Said feast was more like an appetizer when compared to what was being laid before us, though.

Mother’s torso rested upon a bed of greens, her skin perfectly charred and blackened like her favorite catfish dish. Her arms and legs had been removed and were laid in a decorative diamond around the hollowed out body, the stomach opened and emptied to make room for various patties and links made from the organs within. In truth, the only worthwhile meat left on the centerpiece intact were the large, perfect mounds atop the chest. While the head was not present on the platter, the flavorful shavings from the face were laid out like flower petals around a second plate holding the vulva, vagina, cervix, and womb. The ovaries had been fried separately, but completed the plating.

“She gave the chef her own recipe,” the server announced as he passed dishes around for us. “She said you all loved her cooking, and thought you would enjoy her flavors one last time. Please, enjoy!” He walked off cheerfully and left us to our meal. Violet hadn’t even waited for him to leave, diving straight in to cut a slice of tit for herself.

“Hey, now!” I chided my cousin. “Be sure to save some for the rest of us! …I know they’re big, but they’re not RaeLynn big…” We all laughed at that, but Violet reeled in her enthusiasm and opted for a smaller cut. She went on to carve up breast, thigh, and arm slices for the lot of us while I passed around organ patties and divvied up the womb to share.

“What about the twat?” Kendis asked, eying the deliciously and meticulously prepared meat intently.

“I mean…” I licked my lips and stalled for time, trying to think of a reasonable justification as to why I shouldn’t share it. I came up empty, though. “Oh, fine,” I finally huffed as I rolled my eyes. “But the ovaries are all mine, got it?” I pointed the knife I was using at everyone almost mockingly, but no one protested. Cutting up and passing around my mother’s pussy was possibly the hottest thing I had done to that point, I felt.

Most of the meal was spent sharing our favorite stories of when we fucked each other or the brothers back on the farm, though Violet found every opportunity possible to revel in the events from this morning, as well. Lemon and Juniper, being only five and four, respectively, filled up rather quickly and grew bored waiting for the rest of us. The two girls spent the second half of the luncheon playing on the ground just next to the booth. After almost an hour of picking at the meats it became apparent that my mother was more of a meal than the nine of us could finish in one sitting.

Flagging down a waiter, I offered the remaining portions to be shared by the cook staff that worked so diligently to prepare her. The gentleman said it was a most appreciated gesture and carted what was left off in quick order, leaving my family to relax and let the food settle before moving on.

“This is really nice,” Paisley broke the momentary silence, “but… …I really gotta pee.” The tawny teenager was starting to rock back for forth in the booth

“Yeah,” Mirabelle piped up from beside me. “Me, too, actually.” Violet and Rose were quick to nod in agreement.

“Same,” Kendis piped up, “and I bet the little ones are due for a piss, as well.”

“Uhm…” Nora weakly spoke up, her eyes fixated towards the ground and her hands wringing nervously. “I… I could…” she started, but broke off mumbling.

“You saying you’re still thirsty, sis?” I offered up, rescuing the ten year old from her nerves. She picked her head up and smiled broadly at me, nodding emphatically. “Alright, lips out if’n y’all need to piss,” I called to the others.

Nora shot down beneath the table and planted her mouth to Paisley’s exposed pussy as quickly as she could. My cousin sighed in relief as she let go, my sister imbibing the golden offering while moaning and crying out in appreciation. Rose, being right next to Paisley, was the next to lift her skirt for my sister. After gulping down another bladder’s contents Nora moved over to Mirabelle, the both moaning in unison as the younger girl’s lips came to the older teen’s slit. I was getting very worked up watching this all go down, and hard started to rub my clit by the time Paisley was done relieving herself.

“I’ve always loved this about you,” Mirabelle called down to Nora as she was mid-piss. Our sister just smiled and gulped through a happy moan, making sure to not waste a single drop. When the stream finally petered out Nora had to surface and catch her breath.

“Whew… Forgot to breathe, there,” the ten year old laughed out, wiping her mouth with her napkin. “Gimmie a sec, Vie, and I’ll be right back down there…”

“No rush,” my cousin waived off the concern. “I’m just watchin’ your sis fuck herself to your show while I wait.” Violet winked at me and I smirked, too close to another orgasm to quip anything back. By the time Nora had drained Violet and Kendis I had cum hard. When my sister pulled the two little girls up onto the table and drank from them in turn, I came again.

“Oof,” Nora said as she plopped backwards from her kneeling position, catching herself with her hands as her ass hit the floor. “I’m _very_ full, now…” She pet at her stomach, which had swollen up considerably from the sudden influx of seven bladders’ worth of urine. I offered her a hand as I stood from the booth and she took back to her feet with shaky resolve. “Can we… Just walk a little slowly, for a bit?” my sister asked, wobbling as the lot of us were preparing towards the exit.

“Sure thing, sis,” I said as she leaned on my arm. Keeping her stable distracted me, so much so that I hadn’t noticed the mountain of a man walking directly in our path. As we cleared the tables and were passing the trash cans by the doors in and out of the cafeteria we crashed into him, and Nora and I fell straight back from the force of the collision.

“What the _fuck_?!” the giant before us bellowed, his kneecap resting almost at eye level as I sat on the floor in front of him. He must have stood nearly seven feet tall, though my perspective made it hard to judge accurately.

“Shit, I’m sorry, sir,” I offered, moving to get myself and my sister back to our feet.

“Yeah, well…” he started, looking like he would just move off, but my sister was swatting at my hand in a panic at the same time.

“Um… Lori?” Nora looked up with tearful eyes, her face contorted in discomfort as her other hand clutched at her middle. “I think… I’m gonn-” And sure enough she did. All the piss and meat my sister had stuffed herself with was forced back up her throat, cascading in a fountain of vomit onto the massive specimen that had caused our earlier tumble. His pants were completely soaked by the chunky soup of urine, flesh, and bile.

“Oh, _C’MON_!!!” he howled in outrage. A simple bumping into was forgivable, certainly, but getting drenched in puke was a whole other ordeal. “I _just_ fucking _bought_ these pants!” he screamed, ripping them from his frame in one motion and slamming them into a refuse bin. He towered over us, half naked and furious. The trunk-like appendages that were now revealed to the world were as stone carved into muscle’s form, to say nothing of the monstrosity that hung between them.

That thing was no cock, that was another limb. Thicker around than my thigh and limp, I could scarcely look away as he continued to rant and rave about how pissed we had just made him. This, however, inspired me. He may not have been an exhibit, but this titan could certainly kill any one of the ladies still left to go. And I knew exactly which one would make for the perfect peace offering.

“Listen,” I cut him off, standing straight and squaring my shoulders. My head didn’t even clear his stomach, so tearing my eyes from his member was made even harder. When I finally met his gaze I put on my most sincere and innocent smile. “I _am_ truly sorry, especially after that. My sister just had a bit too much at lunch, and we didn’t see you coming.” He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “I’m sure there’s all manners of revenge rolling through your head, right now, but… …Thing is? I _really_ had my heart set on killing my sister in a _very_ specific way. So… How’s about I offer you another way to vent some frustration?”

He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head to one side. “Go on, I’m listening.”

“Well… Other thing is, I gotta make sure I kill all _these_ girls, too,” I offered as I gestured to the other seven behind me. “If you’re willing to take a quick walk with me?” I walked over and took Lemon’s hand, bringing her back up to our new friend. “How’s about we turn this little one into a cocksleeve for you?” Lemon’s eyes grew wide as the man looked her up and down.

“How old is this bitch?” he asked as he licked his lips.

“Just five, sir,” I winked back, patting Lemon on the back. “You would absolutely destroy her with that…” I felt my cunt twitch as I eyed the man’s tool, again. “…with that beautiful thing, there.”

He grinned and gripped himself with one hand, bringing some more life into the already massive length. “Yeah, alright. I got time before my shift, anyways.”

I almost came right there. “Oh how delightful!” I chirped and, after getting Nora back into walking order, led us all back into the Hall of Experiments. Violet was nice enough to grab some equipment as I went about strapping Lemon onto a table. “I was going to feed you to a lion, little girl,” I said as I looked into her innocent blue eyes, “but this is going to make for a better show. Just need to take off a few things before we can string you up, good and proper.”

The fawn skinned five year old just looked at the rest of our group with a clueless expression. “Uhm… …Aunt Lori?” she looked back to me. “What’s a cockleaf?” I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Cocksleeve, hun. It means we’re going to use you to keep this man’s dick good and warm,” I explained, gesturing to the massive man beside me. Mirabelle and Nora were both knelt at his feet, greedily licking and stroking his stiffening member. While both of them had trained for some time to take even a small pony’s penis in their mouths, the head of this thing was nearly as thick and my sisters were struggling as they took turns trying to get it into their throats.

“But how?” Lemon went on. I pet between her spread legs at her barely-ever-penetrated bald pussy.

“By splitting you open and forcing yours insides to make way,” I replied, slipping a finger into her to test how much work this would take. Considering my index finger was having trouble, I knew this would be futile or fatal. …But a good show, either way. As Violet came back with a tray of tools and a cabinet of accessories I clapped my hands eagerly. Not everything was going exactly as I had originally planned, but… …Today was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Lori kinda took things over for me. I had originally planned on a much different departure from the cafe, but when I got to that point I just... Let Lori tell me what was happening next. Can't say I'm disappointed! I've gotten a bunch more figured out since my last update, so I should be able to get another chapter or two up within a few days of each other and this, too. Almost done.
> 
> ...Truly can't believe that... 25 seemed like such a giant number when I started, now I'm almost wondering if I shouldn't have fleshed out the Nix Tree some more, neh? Had a few more ladies and little ones along? Eh, even still... I'm truly enjoying the process, I'm immensely grateful for the Kudos and feedback I've gotten, and I'm very much looking forward to sharing more of this twisted tale with you all (that are enjoying it). <3 <3 More thanks to [AbbottWarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbottWarr) for the use of their [Museum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320179/chapters/25337556), and I promise I'll go back at some point and correct the places I've misspelled your name in previous chapter notes and comments!!


	11. Disarming a Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori creates a custom cocksleeve to cull another of her kin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

Much like our last stint in the Hall of Experiments, I had chosen a table that would make it easier for me to accomplish my designs. Lemon was comfortably supported on a metal table that boasted swiveling supports for each limb and the head so that any or all of them were available to manipulate separately from the torso. In this case, I had Lemon’s arms and legs fanned out to provide clear access to each in turn, but this also provided the perfect view of a beautifully spread, hairless five year old pussy for our friend to enjoy while he waited.

Just as with Adelaide, earlier, I wasn’t looking to hurt Lemon with my work. That said, I didn’t want to waste time by waiting on a staff member to administer everything on my behalf. So I followed the listed instructions as best I could when giving the little girl the medicines that would limit blood loss and dull the worst of the pain. This had to be done by injection this time, rather than IV, as her arms were part of my plans. The child’s dusky brown skin broke out in goosebumps the moment the first syringe pressed into her vein.

“Hey!” Lemon protested meekly, shifting around in her restraints as best she could. Each arm and leg was secured above and below their middle joints by heavy duty straps, preventing her from moving very much. “That hurt, Aunt Lori…” Her pouting lips were too adorable for words, so I couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing them softly.

“I’m sorry, little one, but it was very necessary,” I said as I pet her cheek, distracting her enough for me to deliver the second syringe’s payload into her bloodstream. She whimpered a bit more, but stopped squirming as much. The pain meds must have hit pretty quickly, I thought to myself. “I can’t promise it won’t hurt at all, but I can promise I’ll be as quick as I can,” I offered my niece, and she gave me a nod of understanding.

“Can I help, any?” Violet’s sultry tone sounded in my ear, her hand reaching between my thighs from behind. I bit my lip and moaned when she pressed a finger against my butt plug, my eyes fluttering. “This _is_ my kid, after all,” she added as she bit and sucked at my earlobe.

“This _is_ your kid,” I breathed out between gasps. “So you might want to knock that off before I fuck this up.” My warning was made extra apparent as I reached for a scalpel and Lemon’s arm. “Hmm…” I muttered, ignoring Violet’s continued attention to my ass in favor of more closely reading over the instructions for amputating a limb. “This is… …This is going to take a while if I do it this way.”

“So?” Violet smirked, reaching for my hand and pulling the scalpel from my grasp. She bit at my neck as she put that tool back onto the table and picked up a much larger, serrated blade. “Why bother being gentle?” my cousin added, placing the new utensil in my grip while she kissed the back of my neck.

“I _really_ can’t promise this won’t hurt her…” I tried to counter, by my voice was weak and drowned out by arousal. Violet trailed more kisses and small bites down my bare back until she was kneeling behind me, her hand lifting my skirt while the other reached up to toy with my pussy.

“So?” she smirked again. I had to brace myself against the table as she started tugging at my plug, teasing my asshole mercilessly for a few blissful moments. Just before she pushed me over the edge she stopped and stood up to walk over to the controls that adjusted the operating table’s position. “She ain’t lastin’ long, either way.”

Fighting to regain control as my edge eased back, I took a deep breath and righted my posture “So…” I tried to think of a cogent argument, but Violet was turning me on with her sadistic mind and I was coming up short. “…Fuck it, just keep her quiet so I can focus.” Violet grinned madly at that and lowered the table until it was just a ways below her hips.

“Mommy?” Lemon chirped weakly as Violet moved to stand just above her head. With perfect poise and control, my cousin swung one leg over her daughter to straddle the child’s face. “What are you doi-MPH!” Lemon began but was cut off as her mother lowered herself down, covering the little one’s mouth with her soaking wet slit.

“Shhhh,” Violet cooed. “Just keep lickin’, momma’s gonna stay right here so you don’t distract your aunt, none.” My cousin leaned her head back to wink at me as she started gyrating her hips slowly on Lemon’s face.

“Oh fuck, that’s hot,” I sighed, trying my hardest to ignore my jealousy for both Lemon’s and Violet’s positions. A few more deep breathes and I set to task, placing the saw in my hand just above my niece’s left elbow. Violet’s moans rose in tandem with Lemon’s shrieks as I started dragging the blade back and forth, biting into the flesh with alacritous efficiency. By the time I was cutting into bone, Violet was shaking her way through a massive orgasm brought on by her daughter’s tongue and pain. “Yeah, not at all a distraction,” I muttered, cutting through to the other side and severing one limb and ignoring the shivers running down my spine.

Once the forearm and elbow were free, I pulled the dead flesh away and quickly picked up another tool. An electric hotplate, of sorts, designed to cauterize an amputation site when speed was desired over survivability. The smell of burning meat wafted from Lemon’s new stump as her cries grew louder and more fevered. After just a few moments I removed the tool and looked over the blackened and charred flesh that remained. It wasn’t pretty, but it didn’t need to be. All it needed to do was prevent death from blood loss.

“That’s just makin’ me hungry, again,” Violet laughed, still working to muffle her daughter’s cries with her pussy. I just smirked and rotated to Lemon’s left leg. Much the similar as the arm, I began slicing into the meaty flesh of her thigh above the knee. The five year old still attempted to scream out in reaction to the pain, but the stress was showing and her cries seemed a little weaker.

“Guess the pain meds didn’t really kick in yet, huh?” I mused, reaching and powering through bone, again. Lemon’s protest peaked in pitch and volume at that, but Violet pushing harder against her daughter’s face to mitigate the noise. Working through the rest of the leg didn’t take very long, and I quickly set about burning the wound closed after discarding the removed limb. “Hey, Paisley?” I called, my other cousin having been playing with herself while watching this scene play out. “Could you work on attaching the covers on this side while I finish the other?”

“Sure thing,” Paisley replied, moving from her spot on the floor over to the cabinet next to me. Inside were four steel domes to fit over the stumps I was creating. At each of their crests were simple O-rings, and around their bases were screws for purchasing a sloid anchor. As I moved to start on Lemon’s right thigh, Paisley began setting and screwing the cover over her left arm.

“Man,” the giant gentleman being pampered by my sisters behind me grunted. “This is fucking hot as hell to watch.” He gave my ass a swat as I passed in front of him to start on the other leg, eliciting a squeak of approval from me and adding to my growing need for another release. “I’m kinda glad you puked on me,” he added as he stroked Nora’s brunette hair. My sister’s creamy pallor looked a tad paler than usual, but I chalked that up to having literally lost her entire lunch and having this man’s massive cock currently pressed into her throat. Nora just blushed and gagged a little before pulling away for air, Mirabelle instantly taking the member into her own throat once our sister was clear.

With my sisters proving a show behind me and Violet riding Lemon’s face in front of me, focusing on the remaining two limbs was very challenging. I may have rushed the right leg, resulting in a jagged and uneven cut, but by the time I made it through the child’s right arm I was able to concentrate more clearly. Paisley was finishing up covering the left thigh, so I set about helping with the arm I was already facing. In short order, Lemon’s elbows and knees were replaced by anchor points for the next step.

“Now, then…” I sighed as I took a step back. “Let’s get the straps in place and then we can work on getting you into this fleshtube, huh?” I winked to our new friend. Taking the leather straps out from the cabinet, I helped the man go about arranging a harness over his shoulders and around his back. Reluctantly, Violet stepped away from Lemon’s face, leaving her kid covered in her own slick and spit, and helped me connect the arms to the first set of latching hooks. “I’m going to need this, now,” I said as I tried to pull the man’s cock from Mirabelle’s mouth.

“Awwwwww,” my sister whined. “Damnit… He’s so tasty.” She pouted and huffed, but relinquished her grip easily enough. Mirabelle leaned back a ways and cuddled up with Nora and enjoy watching Violet and I attempt to ease the massive member into Lemon’s young hole.

“How’s this even gonna work?” Violet questioned after a few initial moments of trying to just hold the enormous prick still and push Lemon down onto it. The man’s anatomy was perfectly shaped, a powerful and thick shaft capped with a decently flared glans that came to a narrower point. Right at the slit of its head his member was about as wide as three of my fingers, but that girth expanded quickly. We had some success getting the tip of his tip in, but the five year old pussy was still very much undeveloped in terms of elasticity and adaptability to width.

“That…” I sighed, trying to think outside the box a little more, “…is an excellent question.” Looking back at the tray of utensils behind me I briefly thought of using a speculum to stretch the hole initially, but I couldn’t see a way to remove the tool around the magnificent member that was to be inserted without hurting it. Then I remembered the scalpel from earlier. “I’ve got it!” I burst out, rushing over to grab the small blade and rushing back.

“The fuck you doing with that?” the mountain of a man asked, skeptically eying the tool in my hand.

“Getting you started,” I winked back, kneeling down and placing the blade at the bottom of Lemon’s vulva. She was still crying and squirming through the whole process, but between the fatigue and pain she wasn’t vocalizing terribly much. That changed as I cut into her perineum to expand her slit artificially. My niece started to scream at the new sensation, but the man quickly slapped a hand over her small face, covering her mouth and nose with his massive palm.

“Shut the fuck up, slut,” he barked. “A cocksleeve should be quiet.”

“Damn straight,” Violet added, still idly stroking the man’s organ while I had gone about cutting into her daughter more. I giggled as I set the scalpel back down on the table and came back to try insertion again.

“Here’s hoping,” I offered, Violet and I each taking a hold of one of Lemon’s hips as we worked to guide the mammoth cock into place. The added room and blood from my impromptu episiotomy seemed to do the trick, and within short order we had the head buried in my niece.

“Fffffuuuuuck yeah, that’s tight!” the giant bellowed as soon as the warmth of the child’s cunt first spread over his dick. My cousin and I just smiled as we went about connecting the other two straps to Lemon’s leg stumps and began tightening the harness. With every inch of slack removed from the leather straps the man’s rod pushed a little further into Lemon’s body. Her lower abdomen was already swelling, the flesh being displaced distending outwards beautifully. Some minutes later the three of us had forced about half of the man’s phallus inside the young girl, the bulge having spread all the way up to her flat little chest. “Well, it’s not all in… …But I’ll be damned if it don’t feel amazing!” he smiled down, smacking me on my rear, again.

“Mmm,” I moaned, still very much worked up. “I’m glad we could come to an arrangement. Still sorry about your pants, though.” I leaned forward and licked some of Lemon’s blood off the exposed shaft, savoring the taste of both his meat and her fluids. He pulled his hand from her face and was nice enough to stay for the little time it took for Lemon to stop breathing. With the titanic cock pressing against her diaphragm and lungs there was no way for the child to keep oxygen flowing. Nora came over to drink the golden offering that signified Lemon’s passing directly from the stretched out urethra, spending a little time licking at the unburied portion of rod as well.

“Alright, you’re good and off the hook,” he gave me one final spank. “I gotta get to work. Thanks for the new sleeve, but you bitches better be careful to not cross me, again.” We all nodded and agreed as he walked off, the five year old corpse strapped tightly to his body and his erection buried deep within.

“Fuck me,” Violet gasped as she watched him depart. “That got me worked up, again!”

“Yeah,” I sighed. “Me, too.” I was so busy watching the man, as well, that I didn’t notice Violet reaching for one of her daughter’s removed arms. As I turned to collect the remaining girls, I got an eyeful of my cousin lying on the operating table I had just used, fisting herself with her own dead child’s severed hand. …I didn’t know I could cum without even touching myself, before then, but sure enough I fell to my knees as I gushed out another orgasm just from the sight of that alone. Today _really_ was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey don't wanna have to kill Violet. >.>''' I mean... I gotta. ...But I don't wanna.
> 
> Only 7 left to go! I'm hoping to have this all wrapped up before the end of the month, but I guess that depends on how much Lori keeps distracting me when I go to write another chapter. Seriously. Blame her. I was trying to kill more than one girl per entry, but Lori decides to take her time and enjoy things as much as Violet has been... ...Oh well! UwU
> 
> Hope you folks what have been enjoying this romp enjoy this installment, as well!


	12. Terminal Velocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori wastes too much time and has to kill two birds with one stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

When all was said and done, I had spent another hour fucking around with Lemon’s severed arm and Violet. I hadn’t meant to, but it was too hot an opportunity to pass up. I would make my cousin cum on the dead appendage, she would pin me down and force it into me, as I came I would push her off of me, and the cycle would repeat as we struggled over power and control in the moment. It was easy to loose ourselves in the endless debauchery, but a sudden outcry from my aunt grabbed our attention.

“Whew! Is it getting hot in here?” Kendis was fanning herself with her hand, sweat bringing a sheen to her forehead. It took me a moment to realize she wasn’t commenting on the sight of her seventeen year old niece pushing her dead five year old granddaughter’s arm into her seventeen year old daughter’s anus, but she was feeling oddly warm. Having been half nude for most of the day and completely nude now, I was feeling chilly despite the marathon of fucking over the past hour. Then I noticed the large clock on the far wall declaring it to be just past three in the afternoon.

“Oh, fuck!!” I shouted as I jumped off my cousin. “I wanted to have been outside for this! Girls, back up! Back up! Back up! Back up!!” Frantically I ushered Mirabelle, Paisley, Rose, Nora, and Juniper away from my aunt, the older woman moving just as fervidly to pull her clothes off in an attempt to cool down.

“Is this what I think it is?” my aunt asked me while she bent over, bracing against her own knees as she began to pant.

“Yup! Time’s up, aunty,” I grinned. When I had set the combustion plug I figured it wouldn’t be terribly long after lunch that I’d have gotten to her daughters, but then I got distracted… Now, precisely when I planned for the remaining girls and I to be standing out in the demolition range, the toy I purchased for Kendis at the Gift Shop was getting to work. As promised on its packaging, two chemical chambers were being mixed together and starting a chain reaction to ignite its victim at a temperature that guaranteed death by internal flames. We could see her abdomen begin to glow with a dull, reddish orange light beneath her pristine brown skin.

Even though I had just spent far too much time getting off, I was still getting worked up as Kendis started shouting and hollering, jumping and pacing in rapid circles. A few moments later she just stood in place, clutching her arms around her stomach and moaning out guttural nonsense in her obvious discomfort. Right as she locked eyes with me, looking as though she wanted to say something of massive importance, thin wisps of smoke wafted past her lips. The very next second the roar of the flames that engulfed the thirty year old woman drowned out everyone’s reactions. Some few minutes later we all just stared at the pile of ash that accumulated between her nearly unburnt legs.

“Well…” I was truly at a loss trying to find the right words. Watching someone burn to death from the inside out was more of a spectacle than I dared to dream. “…That was… …Amazing!”

“Yeah it was,” moaned Violet as she pulled her daughter’s hand from her ass. I grinned and gave her one last kiss before corralling the remaining girls together.

“We are… …We are way behind schedule,” I announced. “I have to get a little creative to make up the lost time, so… Rose?” My twelve year old cousin was in the middle of eating my youngest sister’s pussy, but she lifted her eyes when she heard her name. “You mind sharing the next spot with little Juniper?” Rose slowly broke away from my sister’s thighs and stood, wiping her mouth as she did.

“Yeah, that’s fine. That mean we’re next?” she asked. I came over and kissed her lips softly, savoring the sweet taste of Nora’s arousal still lingering on them.

“Sure does. Onwards, ladies! Through the Hall of Nature to the outside exhibits!” I commanded. Internally I debated whether or not to put my skirt back on, but I figured there was no point. So onwards I marched the dwindling troupe, proudly strutting in my heels and nothing else, my body glistening from exertion and sex.

The Hall of Nature had many rooms and chambers to enjoy, many being nothing more than glorified zoo and aquarium enclosures for creatures known to prey upon or otherwise attack humans when given the chance. What I wanted, though, was part of a series of exhibits dedicated to ways people have died in the great outdoors. “Threats of Exposure!” they were called, and they offered a myriad of displays detailing the various extremes one can possibly endure. Anything from simulations of extreme temperatures to mock river rapids and lakes, there were quite a few options among this set. The one I was looking for was at the end of the Threats, outside where the Hall of Nature spilled out to larger paddocks and paths to the other outdoor areas and arenas.

Right on the other side of the doors was our stop. An artificial cliff built before a bed of jagged rocks and an accompanying elevator to scale the summit more quickly. Sure, I had originally planned to make Juniper free climb until she plummeted to her death, but I had no idea how long that would have taken her. Needing to buy back some time I cooked up a way to make this just as entertaining. I ushered the lot of us into the elevator and pressed the button to take us as high as it would go. To my surprise, as soon as the elevator began moving there was a pleasant, feminine voice coming through the speakers to explain the exhibit.

“Both hiking and rock climbing have long been enjoyable pastimes for many, with countless trails and mountainsides around the globe offering everything from gentle slopes for meandering to challengingly steep faces to summit. While safety measures are implemented wherever possible, ultimately there are many instances of careless or unaware campers accidentally falling from great heights. In North America, alone, there is an average of roughly 30 rock climbing related deaths per year!

As this elevator takes you to the top, remember that there have been many recorded instances of people miraculously surviving falls from great heights. However; Falls from 85 ft (26 m), or about 8 stories, onto hard surfaces prove to be fatal almost without exception. Our simulated cliff stands at 100 ft (30.5 m) with an arrangement of boulders at the base to provide the highest possible chance for fatal falls.”

Timed perfectly to the overhead, the elevator stopped as we reached the peak and a soft ‘ding’ accompanied the opening of the doors. I gave Rose and Juniper and quick pat on their bottoms and said, “Alright, you two. Get out, stand at the edge, and wait for the rest of us to get back down there. Once you see us sitting on the bench across the way,” I pointed towards a small seating area that could be seen even from inside the elevator, “I want you both to step off at the same time. No jumping! Got it? This is a test to see who will hit the ground first.”

“Ok! I’ma win!!” Juniper chimed in, though I was certain the four year old had no clue what I was really talking about. I turned to Rose with a raised eyebrow.

“No problems,” Rose winked at me. “I’ll make sure little Juny follows me right. …And shouldn’t we both hit at the same time?” I responded to her question by shooshing her with a finger over my lips and a wink in return. The twelve year old laughed then took a moment to kiss her sisters, Violet and Paisley, goodbye, and give Mirabelle and Nora a quick hug, before guiding Juniper outside to the edge of the cliff. I hit the button to take the rest of us back to ground level and turned to my youngest sister.

“You doing alright, Nora?” I asked, concerned at how much paler and clammier her complexion was getting.

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah… No. Not really,” she offered with a half smile. “I think… …I think I really hurt myself. Y’know. …When I crashed into that guy, earlier…” I nodded, petting her head softly and looking her over. Surely enough there was a rather large bruise that had formed on her right side, and her chest was rising and falling in short, raspy breaths.

“Yeah… You look pretty beat up,” I sighed and leaned in to kiss her forehead. She stumbled back half a step when I did, and took a moment to center herself. “Feeling dizzy?” Nora nodded to my question.

“Kinda glad we’re gonna sit down,” Nora chuckled, right as we reached the ground. I held her steady as the five of us slowly made our way across the path to the sitting spot.

“I’ll tell you what,” I said when I took a seat next to her. “How’s about I don’t keep you waiting, huh?” I caressed her cheek and she just nodded gently, still trying to smile through what looked to be incredible discomfort.

“How?” she managed to get out after fighting to catch her breath. I didn’t bother to elucidate, I just leaned in to kiss her gently and wrapped my hands tightly around her throat. “Thank… you…” Nora squeaked out through a much broader smile as I began to apply as much pressure as I could.

“You’re more than welcome, sis,” I sighed out, concentrating so hard on making this a quick process that I didn’t even look up when I heard the two loud thuds from across the way. Nor did I react to the hollers and cheers from the other three. All I cared about, right then, was the intimate process of snuffing my sister’s life out with my bare hands.

It took a few minutes to finish, and Nora reflexively jerked about as her body realized there was no blood or oxygen flowing to her brain. My grip was unwavering, though, and even long after her alabaster cheeks turned a dull mauve I held tight. I was grateful that I hadn’t bothered to redress, as I had to brace myself with a knee between her legs to maintain my leverage as she had struggled. Some minutes after Nora last attempted to breath her bladder gave out directly on my thigh.

“Shame,” I exhaled heavily. “Piss was always your thing, sis… Rest well.” I gave her dead lips a final kiss before turning to my remaining sister and cousins. Violet and Paisley were both grinning at me and playing with themselves shamelessly, but Mirabelle looked a little wet around the eyes. My sister came over and placed a hand on my shoulder as I stood up.

“That was beautiful to watch,” Mirabelle said as she leaned in to kiss me. “Sorry you missed the impact, though.” I just grinned as I walked across the way to inspect the damage.

“I’ll catch it on tape,” I retorted, and whistled lowly when I looked at the remains of Rose and Juniper. The former had landed flat on her front, a halo of blood splattering around her form on the surrounding rocks. If not for her shoes or red hair, I wouldn’t even have recognized her at all. The younger child, however, managed to land head first, which had left her lower torso and legs almost undamaged. Juniper’s head, however, had exploded like an overripe melon being crushed beneath a sledgehammer. Flecks of scalp and grey matter lay festooned about the upside down girl as though staged to be a perverse altar of death.

“It was quite the show,” Violet breathed into my ear as she sidled up to me, reaching a hand down to toy with my plug a little. I moaned softly at the touch, feeling myself grow wetter once again. After just a few moments of enjoying the sight and sensation, I huffed and stepped back from my cousin.

“No! Stop! You’ve had enough, you… You…” I tried my best to think of a witty quip, but my cousin just smirked at me and started playing with her curvaceous tits to break my train of thought. “…You fucking goddess, you… Damnit. Alright, we’re pretty much back on track. Paisley? You’re up next.”

“Yay!” Paisley cheered, jumping and clapping her hands as she knew exactly what was coming next. Sure, I may have missed out on a show and had to cut out my plans for one of my sisters… …But still. Today was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _SO_ sorry this update took a little longer than planned to get up!! I got really sick, this past week, and just couldn't get to writing... :( I feel bad, cause now there's now way I'm finishing this all by the end of June. ...Got at _least_ one more chapter left, so... ....Oh well?
> 
> Also, want to once again thank those of you that have been enjoying this tale! It's been a fun journey to put it all together, and I'm eager to see how the final scenes play out. <3 <3


	13. Three... Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori narrows the girls down to just her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

Paisley skipped the entire way to the demolition range, her firm teenage breasts bouncing with each jaunty step. I was almost sad that it was a short trip from the cliff we had just left behind, as watching her perfectly juicy ass jiggle along to her blissful rhythm was a gorgeous sight. Once we arrived, though, I didn’t even need to explain the plan to the other two girls. My cousin simply took the initiative to begin collecting the necessary supplies and coordinate the group effort.

“Ok! I wanted to go out with a bang,” Paisley narrated as Violet and Mirabelle followed us out into the large, barren field that was the blasting range, a cart of containers and tools in tow. “Lori wanted to surround me with dynamite and set it off, but I had a better idea…” she trailed off as she opened one of the crates to reveal its contents, greyish blocks of a putty-like material labeled ‘C-4.’ “Instead of that? We’re gonna shove this shit _IN_ me, as much as we can, and _then_ set it off!” Violet and Mirabelle both started clapping and squealing in excitement over this plan.

“Oooo, this is gonna be _AMAZING_!” Violet cried out, walking up to her sister and kissing her hungrily. Within moments the two were on the ground, rolling around with each other while madly groping and probing the other’s bodies in a lustful concert of need. I thought about breaking them up, but this would be the last time they would have the chance to fuck. Instead I just smiled and started unpacking some of the explosives, handing a brick to Mirabelle.

“Why don’t we let these two have a last go while we start shaping this stuff, huh?” I asked my sister. She nodded happily, and we got started on tearing chunks of the malleable material to roll into egg sized balls. The work was mindless, leaving us plenty of room to enjoy watching our cousins eating each other out for some time. After Paisley moaned out her third orgasm they broke apart, panting at the sky as they lay naked on their backs. By this time Mirabelle and I had quite the pile of balled demolitions at the ready.

“Damn, that was intense,” Paisley gasped, fighting hard to catch her breath. She looked over towards me and grinned. “Looks like we’re ready to get this started!” Nodding my confirmation, I stood to help the fifteen year old get set up. While still on her back, she bent at the middle to hold her legs spread in the air as I set up a rig from the cart that would hold her steady in that position. From there she was able to twist ever so slightly to assist Mirabelle in prepping more balls of C-4.

After I got a funnel secured into Paisley’s anus, Violet started packing the grey plastic into the open cavity. Each time a new ball was pressed into her, Paisley would let out a soft moan. Not letting myself get too distracted, I pulled a specialized speculum from the cart. The tool worked in two stages; One to spread open the vaginal canal, and another that pried open the cervix. As I set the second stage into place Paisley growled in response.

“Ffffuuuuuck, that hurts!” she screamed, the exertion forcing blood from the small scrapes the device had left inside her sex. I licked my lips watching a small pool of red well within my cousin’s gaping cunt, but shook it off to get back to work.

“Sorry, hun,” I offered sincerely, “but there’s more room in your womb that just your pussy.”

“Yeah, no, I get it,” she groaned, returning her focus to balling up more explosive eggs. “Just caught me off guard is all.” From there we worked as a well oiled machine. Mirabelle and Paisley quickly had balled up tens of pounds of C-4, and Violet and I packed it in just as quickly.

By the time we were pressing our last pieces into place Paisley was beyond stuffed. Most of the balls were pushed in through her ass, and those had created a noticeable bulge around her gut. The ones that I had forced into her uterus, though, accentuated that even further. Violet had to hold a hand against each of Paisley’s holes after I removed the funnel and speculum just to prevent any of the explosive material from popping out. I had to rush to set up the harness that held two plugs, one for each of the teenager’s entrances, which served the purposes of holding in the C-4 and being remote blasting caps. Once that was set I removed the support rig and let my cousin flop flat on her back, her middle distended and swollen even more than with either of her pregnancies.

“You look so hot, sis,” Violet sighed.

“It’s true, you really do,” I tacked on. I bent down to give my cousin a last kiss, Violet and Mirabelle doing the same after me, and we made our way back to the bunker near the entrance to the range. It was a cold and sterile room, complete with thin slats of thickly glassed windows and several monitors hung high to provide a constant view of the blast zone. As I checked the displays while preparing the detonator, I could see Paisley trying to rub her clit through the harness in a vain attempt to get in one last good cum. Chuckling at that I handed the control over to Violet and asked, “Would you care to do the honors, love?”

“Yes,” my cousin nodded, walking over to the wall to hit the ‘Warning’ switch. A loud klaxon blared over the field a few times before a feminine voice began counting down from ten. Paisley doubled her efforts to get off, and looked to be just at the edge when the speakers called out the last digits. Violet bit her lip and counted along at the tail end, “Three… Two… One!”

Within a split second of hearing the click of Violet depressing the detonator’s switch there was a massive rumble from out in the field. A few seconds after that the bunker rattled from the shockwave as it passed over us. The monitors began a slow motion repeat of the explosion, giving the three of us a beautifully detailed view of Paisley as the C-4 was triggered. It seemed as though she was _just_ able to crest her peak as the explosion started deep within her core, quickly shredding her stomach apart and spreading towards her extremities. Just as the wave reached her chest and thighs every part of the teen that was still intact began to blow away and break apart, the red ball of fire from her center consuming every square inch of her before long. There was nothing but a smoldering crater when the feed started the loop over.

“Fucking hell… That may have been the best, yet!” Violet declared, frantically teasing at her clit with her eyes glued to the endless replay of her sister exploding.

“The best is yet to come, my dear,” I whispered into her ear and gave the lobe a tender nibble. Violet shuddered out another orgasm and collapsed into my arms. We spent a few more moments kissing each other softly before I pulled away. “Alright… Sis? You are…” Mirabelle was chewing her lip at looking at me with puppy dog eyes, her anticipation was like a palpable static in the air. “…Going last, I need your help with Violet’s turn.” Mirabelle scoffed and punched me in the arm playfully.

“No fair! I thought it was gonna be me, next!” My sister sighed heavily then took our cousin’s arm and began walking us out of the bunker. “Fine, then. Let’s get this going. …Where _are_ we going?”

“To the Hall of Executions,” I guided. “They have a chamber in there that I think we’ll all enjoy.” With that I took Violet’s other arm and the three of us happily made our way back inside. As we passed the Blood Eagle exhibit, immediately inside the hall, I took a moment to admire what I recognized as one of the schoolgirls we had seen earlier in the day laid out upon it. Her black pigtails and short, red plaid skirt complimented the gruesome sight perfectly, the young girl’s back being carved open with her lungs laid out to form bloody wings. “…Damn, that would have been even better for RaeLynn, I think…” I wistfully muttered.

Focusing back on the task at hand, I led the two girls left into a side room off the main hall that was labeled as the “Chamber of Human Sacrifices.” Within its dark walls were displays of practices from all around the world, everything from burning pits for tithes, a simulated volcanic crater, to the many interesting ways bloodletting a victim seen throughout history. Back in a corner, though, was the simple slab of rock and obsidian knife I was looking for. Mirabelle and Violet made out quietly as I read the information plaque aloud.

“While human sacrifices were practiced through Mesoamerica even as far back as the Olmecs (1200-300 BCE), few rivaled how the entirety of Aztec culture placed a heavy emphasis on the act. With strictly ritualized processes designed to feed and nourish their Gods, sacrificial victims were most often selected from captive warriors that demonstrated honor on the field of battle. Entire wars would be launched in order to provide candidates for these sacrifices.

The practice of heart extraction was a particularly efficient method, with legends speaking of a 4 day period in which some 20,000 victims were offered up to the Gods. By stretching the victim over a specialized stone their torso would be held down at an obtuse angle. A cut would then be made below the sternum with a flint or obsidian knife to gain access to the chest cavity, and the heart would then be removed by reaching the blade in and cutting it out.”

Violet moaned out another orgasm, Mirabelle having knelt between her legs to lick at our cousin’s cunt while I elaborated on the exhibit we were about to demonstrate. I just grinned and kissed Violet deeply, pulling her away from my sister and towards the stone. “You ready to say goodbye?” I asked. After taking a deep breath, pushing her firm breasts upwards, Violet nodded and positioned herself in front of the altar.

“Yeah, I am. I love you, Lori, don’t you ever forget that,” my cousin said as she was laid backwards. Mirabelle moved to stand near her head and hold her shoulders down for me while I stood between Violet’s legs. The Museum provided straps in case you wanted to tie your victim down, but I knew my cousin. She’d sit through any pain if it was for family. I wasn’t worried about her thrashing around.

Not wasting time on formalities or pomp and circumstance, I simply lined the dark knife up just below where the seventeen year old’s ribs met, took a breath, and plunged into her. In less than ten seconds’ time I had cut a massive gash across her middle, blood flowing freely down her sides. Within another ten seconds I had my hands buried in the opening, clasping and sawing out the life sustaining organ within, and pulled out the fist sized hunk of muscle. Violet only squealed and moaned throughout the process, her eyes ever fixed on me and what I was doing. I held her still beating heart aloft for a moment and watched as the light started to fade from my cousin’s deep brown irises.

“I never could forget your love, and I never will, Violet. I’ll always have your heart with me,” I offered, bending down to give her a final kiss in time for her breath to shudder and stop. Mirabelle smiled at me warmly as I leaned up to kiss her, as well. My sister and I made out passionately over our cousin’s fresh corpse, my free hand smearing Violet’s blood all through Mirabelle’s hair and over much of her face and chest. A second later I felt the contents of my cousin’s bladder empty onto my legs and I pulled back. “Alright, sis… Now it’s just down to you.”

“Now it’s just down to me,” Mirabelle echoed back to me with a blood stained grin. “What do you have in store for me?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” I winked. Taking her hand, I walked my sister back into the Hall of Executions and towards the Main Hall. “But first, I’ve got to take this over to the Gift Shop to get something made from it,” I said as I held Violet’s cooling heart up. It was hard to believe that we were almost done, but… …Today was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for the delayed update. Took me a bit to get the pace and feel for Paisley's scene right... ...But once I got it to a place I liked, Violet's bit just fell onto the page. ........Also, looks like there _IS_ going to be one more chapter to this!


	14. And Then There Was One...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori tends to her last order of business, her sister Mirabelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> The following story contains depictions of sexual use, abuse, torture, and the killing of underage characters as well as adult characters. The author in NO WAY condones the real life mistreatment of any minors or adults and reminds readers that this is purely a work of fiction. If the themes and tags of this work do not sit well with you, please DO NOT READ.

After spending a day killing, fucking, eating, and in all ways enjoying my family, I was… …a sight to see, to be certain. Five and a half feet of teenage fury, every inch of skin bare to be seen, my hair and arms and front awash in blood stains from various sources, my every curve swaying as I strode proudly through the corridor, my heels my only clothing and clacking loudly on the tile, and my dead cousin’s heart in my hand. Mirabelle was off to the restroom while I tended to business in the Gift Shop, our plan being to meet by Harper when we were both done. I hadn’t thought I could possibly take longer than her, at first, but then I saw just how many options the shop’s catalogue offered for what could be done with Violet’s heart.

I considered turning it into a clutch to compliment the wallet I was getting from Raleigh’s skin, but I would never be able to fit much else in it. A walking cane topped with the organ might have been a classy idea, but I didn’t feel it was at all my style. Then I turned to the page with _ALL_ the options they provided for toys. Floggers, whips, paddles, tawse, crops, oh the _choices_ I could choose! Each and every one offered the perfect place to mount the heart right at the top of the handle, and each also had so many options with which they could be further customized. After checking the clock to make sure I had time to do so, I decided Mirabelle could wait and anticipate her demise a little longer. …This had to be the perfect decision, and I would need to deliberate over it fiercely.

It took over half an hour to finalize, but once my decision was set I handed the heart over and put in my order. Right around the same time I should expect my wallet and recording of the day, I would be receiving a violet flogger with five tails made from human leather and adorned with small razors. My cousin’s heart would be at the base of the tendrils, and I was able to shift my previous order of Rylee’s eye from a necklace to make it the pommel of my new toy. In addition to that order, I picked up a few assorted vibrating toys for my final stop. With the last of my shopping tended to I made for the Hall of Torture to collect my sister.

When I reached the impalement exhibit I was shocked to find Mirabelle standing right up next to Harper, holding the four year old’s head and humming a tune our mother used when she was trying to console us. The young child looked much worse off than when we had seen her last. A copious amount of blood was steadily oozing from her ruined sex, and her stomach just around her navel was starting to distend from the fanged monster pushing its way steadily upwards and into her. Her flat chest looked angry and red, as though people had been pinching harshly at her undeveloped nipples throughout the day, and her face was drenched with tears and dried cum. While she barely looked conscious and was sobbing quietly, Mirabelle still caressed her hair and hummed the soothing melody.

“That may be the sweetest thing I’ve seen today,” I whispered behind my sister, kissing her on the shoulder softly. She jumped at the touch, but even that didn’t rouse Harper.

“Aww, thanks. I just figured some comfort couldn’t hurt before she passes. I think…” Mirabelle trailed off and pointed towards the large crimson pool beneath the child. “…I think she’s gonna pass from blood loss, soon enough.”

“Yeah, well… I did say she probably wouldn’t survive the night, didn’t I? C’mon,” I tugged at her arm and started walking slowly towards the Main Hall. “I want to wash off before we take care of you, and I need you to hold my bags while I’m doing that.” My sister nodded and took the parcels from my hand as I headed into the nearest bathroom. Given the nature of the Museum, most of the main restrooms offered a few shower stalls to refresh after a particularly gory display. …Given how long it had been since I had started with the Hall of Torture, there was a fair amount of display to degore from my skin.

“You gonna be much longer?!” Mirabelle shouted from the other side of my curtain, causing me to jump and slip.

“Fuck, sis!” I cried, rubbing my ass as I stood back up. The fall wasn’t terrible, but I landed right on my plug. The sensation was… …startling to say the least. “No, I shouldn’t be… Why? You got someplace to be?”

“Funny. But c’mon! You’ve been in there for twenty minutes, already, and I’m getting’ _BORED_! When are you gonna fuckin’ kill me, already?!” Her whining was adorable and her frustration with the wait was a turn on, but the time caught me by surprise almost as much as her first shout.

“Twenty minutes?! Shit! I am SO sorry, hun! Yeah, I’ll be right out, give me a sec!” I frantically scrubbed at the last of the red stains on my face and neck, not entirely satisfied with the less than through job the provided soap had done but pressed for time since I let it slip away. …Again.

“Sorry my ass, you love makin’ me wait,” Mirabelle teased as she threw me a towel when I stepped out.

“Too true, too true. Hey, do me a favor? Might as well take that skirt and blouse off now, you’re going to want to be naked for what I’m planning,” I instructed as I dried off, taking extra time to massage my breasts and pussy with the cloth. I was getting worked up just thinking about the simplicity and beauty behind what I was going to do, and from watching my sister expose her beautiful sixteen year old curves. “Excellent. Next, could you take out those toys from my bags?” She nodded and set the bags on the counter.

“What are these for?” she asked as she laid out the three vibrating clamps and bulbous insertable vibrator I had purchased just a little bit ago.

“For you,” I offered as I walked over to help take the devices out of their packaging. “One for each nipple,” I said as I applied one to her left tit, drawing a sharp gasp and rolling moan from my sister when I turned the clamp on. She gasped again as I affixed the second toy to her right side. “One for your clit,” I knelt down, pushed her thighs apart, and rooted the clamp right on her nub, setting the thing to its highest possible setting.

“Ooooooh, fffuuuuuuuck meeeeee,” Mirabelle cooed, bracing herself on the counter as the sensations washed over her.

“Only if you’re lucky, sis. And this one,” I teased at her pussy with a large, pink toy designed to rest deep inside her twat, “is to make you feel full.” My sister gasped as she came from the new vibrations within her walls the moment I pushed the toy into her. Grinning and still kneeling, I reached around behind me and moaned as I pulled out the plug I’d be wearing all day. The sudden lack of stimulation buzzed throughout my ass, and it took a moment for me to gather myself. After I had my bearings I rubbed the toy against my pussy to gather my slick, then brought the tip to my sister’s rear. “And this one is to make you feel fuller, still.” In one push I had the plug buried in her anus.

“Lori! Lori! Lori! I’m gonn- I’m gonna c- I can’t sto-stop cum-cum-mm-mm-min’!” Mirabelle fought for breath as wave after wave of overstimulation crashed throughout her frame. Her legs spasmed, her eyes could not stay focused, and her tits jiggled madly to the rhythm.

“I know, sis,” I grinned, taking her arm and leading her from the bathroom after throwing the bags and boxes away. “That’s the idea.” She just mumbled and gargled incoherently as we slowly proceeded back into the main hall. Despite her diminished mental capacity in the moment, I could still see the look of confusion on my sister’s face as I headed towards the main entrance. “We’re going to go see how Aurora is doing. …Or maybe did do… I don’t know what to expect, twenty seven is not a lot of orgasms for her,” I explained.

“Hey, it’s you!” a masculine voice called out as I neared the door. “I was hoping to catch you, again.” I instantly recognized the kind attendant that had helped me with the donation bin when I first came in. He was walking in the direction of the door, as well, and came over to Mirabelle’s other side. “I’m just getting off, if you don’t mind the company. Want a hand with this?” he offered an arm to my sister, the teen still struggling under the constant vibrations to all her erogenous zones.

“Hey, cutie! Yeah, we’re heading just out front. I’d love the company.” I gave him a wink and bit my lip as he opened the door for us with his free hand. “And a hand! I’m Lori, by the way.”

“I know. I mean!” his face turned beat red, accentuating the chiseled line of his jaw and the fine stubble adorning it. “I saw. On the form you gave me earlier. I, uh… I may have been watching you… From the monitor… Throughout the day… …I mean! Fuck. That sounded creepy…”

I laughed and blushed in turn before looking back to him with hooded eyes, fluttering my lashes innocently. “Nah, it’s not creepy. I’m kind of glad I kept your interest. Feels validating to know I’m good at this, you know?”

“Yeah, no, it’s been hot as fuck. …I’m Jacob, by the way.” His smile was beautiful, and his eyes were a sparkling green that made my heart skip. Now that I wasn’t as distracted by my family and able to drink him in more fully, I was completely taken aback by how truly magnificent he was. Muscular, but not bulky. Thin, but sturdy. Sharply dressed, though he was still in his work getup. Perfectly coifed, jet black hair. Appreciated my ability to snuff my kin. …I was in love.

“Pleased to meet you, Jacob,” I offered as we came to my destination, the pillory display at which I had first stopped when getting off the bus. My aunt’s body was still held in place by the wrists, though her head was on the ground in front of her. Her pale skin was covered in skuffs, bruises, cuts, and fluids. From between her long legs a steady flow of thick jizz poured from her cunt and her ass. Her tits were bound with rubber bands, having turned a purplish blue and swollen hideously from the prevention of circulation. In all, it was obvious that more than a few passersby had enjoyed the use of her body.

“Not gonna lie,” Jacob interjected, having caught me staring at Aurora’s remains. “I, uh… I fucked her when I was on my last break.”

“Oh yeah?” I cooed, guiding my sister over towards the pillory directly next to the limp body. “Was she still alive?"

“Nah,” he offered, reading my intentions and walking around to help get my sister placed in the bindings. “Think she was beheaded within the first couple of hours… Pretty slut like this, open and ready? Yeah, there was a line forming pretty quickly after you went it.”

“I’ll have to make sure I catch that part on the footage I’m getting from today,” I winked across the metal contraption as I closed it down. Much as with Aurora, the whir of the lock signaled a new victim was being registered. The display on the corner spun its random number generation before settling on a measly twelve. “Shit… Hey, uh, sis?” Mirabelle was still shaking and struggling to form coherent thoughts, but I could tell she was certainly trying.

“Whhhrrggrrrbblllnnneeessssss,” was all she stammered in response, a thick rope of drool pouring from her downwards facing mouth.

“Yikes…” I whistled, watching the counter drop by two already. “You’re, uh… You’re fucked, sis.” Jacob laughed and came around to see the numbers fall with me.

“Damn, doesn’t take much to get her off, huh?” he asked as the display reached nine.

“I was hoping for a higher number, to be honest,” I sighed watching the number fall again.

“I can see why. Still…” he smacked my sister’s ass and seven turned to six. “At least she’s enjoying it?”

“True.” At five I turned to face him. “You, uh… You doing anything, tonight?”

At four he turned to face me. “No. You?”

Three. “Was thinking of getting some dinner, then heading to my new apartment.”

Two. “You want some company for dinner?”

One. “Yeah, I’d like that. …And maybe some company after?”

Zero. Jacob leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine as the contraption binding Mirabelle buzzed in warning. I was so lost in his embrace that I didn’t even hear my sister’s head fall to the ground. As our lips broke apart, a cascade of piss and cum erupted from Mirabelle’s fresh corpse, forcing the vibrator in her cunt to go flying outwards. I laughed along with Jacob, and as we kissed again I felt my breath melt away. As we walked to his car I kept thinking the same thing I had been thinking all day…

…Today went _perfectly_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Here we are. Lori has eliminated every last Nix woman, save herself. But don't you worry! She'll be back in another tale to be told, I promise. ;3
> 
> I truly want to thank all of those that have left their Kudos and supportive comments! I've thoroughly enjoyed both the catharsis of writing this story and the feedback I've been getting. I'm grateful for having a safe place to vent my twisted fantasies and for being able to share them with others that can enjoy them, as well. I would also like to once again thank [AbbottWarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbottWarr) for the permission to play in the [Historical Museum of Life and Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320179/chapters/25337556), and I _HIGHLY_ recommend that anyone who hasn't read their works to go enjoy them, as well! This has been a journey... It's bittersweet to see it end, but I'm truly, truly happy with where it's led.
> 
> Until next time, lovelies! <3 <3


End file.
